My Idea Of The Norm
by NOOOOOOOO
Summary: Every day seems like a giant spiral of repeated days. Nothing new. Nothing different. But, a teenaged girl with a camera's here to fix that little problem. Repitition, Repitition... Lets shake the foudation of their norm abit, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

This idea just came to me last night. And, I don't wanna tell any more, or I'll give away the plot. The beginning is short, but I want to get this road on the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

"No, no, no, Newbie!"

JD rolled his eyes. Rant, Girl's name. More ranting. Another girl's name... Always the same...

_Rant:_

"How is it that you can be _so-ho_ incompetent that you can't even put in an IV correctly? I mean, seriously, Georgina. You're an attending. What's your deal?"

_Girl's name. _

"Where were you, exactly, the day they were passing out common sense? Did someone hit you with the door as you tried to enter the building? Or maybe you just danced on by in your ballet tou-tou. Whatever the case is, you just didn't stop and jumped into the stupid girl pool, huh?"

_Wait, that rant sounded familiar..._

"Dr. Cox, are you getting rusty?" JD asked, narrowing his eyes.

Perry opened his mouth to speak.

"Haha! I caught you in your rant act!" JD yelled, cutting him off. He pointed a finger at him, cackling a laugh.

Dr. Cox raised his eyebrows a him. "Newbie, newbie, newbie..." He said. "You're so _right _that it's making you... _wrong."_

JD looked at him, shocked. "What...?" he asked.

"Missy, after six, seven years of ranting on and on at you about your girlish and incompetent behaviors, I'm _going _to run low sometimes. And, at those times, I'll have to recycle afew old ones. Now, think about that Casandra, while I put in this IV correctly."

Yeah... The same as any other day... Repitition, repitition.

* * *

"...and then he said he was recycling old insults and called me Casandra." JD rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

Turk leaned agenst the Coffee Bucks table and frowned. "Why do you let him treat you like that, anyways?"

JD looked at the ceiling, smiling dreamily. "'Cause he's sooo dynomite..."

Turk narrowed his eyes. "Dude."

Suddenly, someone practically materialized in the chair next to the two. Well, slammed down, banging her fists agenst it anyways...

JD screamed, falling out of his chair. Turk jumped buck, stumbling abit.

"Shut up," Jordan said.

"But... we haven't even spoken yet..." JD said, picking himself up from the floor. He looked at Jordan, then to a teenaged girl standing next to her. "Who's the girl?"

"Hey, DJ! I have a great idea for you! Shut up!"

"Oooh, nice Jordan. Get your 'tude on." The girl lifted a camera and snapped a picture of JD.

Realization suddenly washed over JD's face. "Oh my goodness."

"Yeeeeeah," Jordan said, looking at JD. She turned, quickly to Turk. "You. Where's Perry?"

"Um, I don't know..." Turk mumbled, staring hard at the girl, mouth agape. "Is she..."

"Shut up," Jordan said, standing up. "C'mon, Max."

Jordan walked off. She didn't wait for the girl to walk with her, she just walked away.

Max gave the two a small smile, lifting her eyebrows. She lifted her camera again and flashed a picture. "Cheese." And she ran off.

Repitition, repitition. Lets mix things up abit...

Perry walked into one of his patient's rooms. She was an older lady with grey streaks breaking through her black hair.

Perry smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Olstein, you're infection cleared right up. You'll be able to get out of here tomorrow."

Ms. Olstein smiled. "That's good. I was starting to get alittle worried."

"No need to be." He grinned again. "And, no. I'm not a super hero. I'm just Perry Cox."

He turned, hands on his hips. "Clap, Ms. Olstein," he ordered.

The woman began to clap, hard, and Perry strolled out, hands still on his hips.

_BAM!_ Outside the door, a hand smacked him across the fourhead. "Hell, Perry! Don't do that, you look like an idiot!"

Perry growled. "Jordan..."

"The one and only," she said, smiling at him. "And do I have a surprise for you."

Max ran up behind her, camera to her face, and flashed a picture of Perry.

"Look! My brother was a whore!"

_Well, this oughta shake these repetitive days up abit..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

No. This is **not **a Perry/JD pairing fic. I like to call those _**Jerrys. **_Hahaha! Lame... Anyways. This is only a story with an OC. And that is all.

By the way, I forgot the midget that hangs out with Janitor's name, but I think it's Morris. So, I'm gonna call him Morris.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

Maxien Lear-Sullivan was fifteen years old. Shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and bangs that cut right below her eyebrows. Her eyes were a pale blue and she wore a jacket the same color of her eyes every day, with blue jeans, army boots and a random shirt; she never really cared to check what was on it. Always, a digital camera could be found, handing from her wrist by a lanyard.

All-in-all, she didn't care too much about her appearance. In fact, she looked like her father. A very girlie Ben.

Perry stared at Max from across the lunch room table. Not just a regular stare. He stared hard. And didn't break that stare for anything.

Eyes narrow, directing his question towards Jordan, Perry said, "How'd you figure this out?"

"She was escorted by this older man, said he was her uncle. And, what an attractive uncle he was..." Max made a face, sticking a finger in her mouth, as to say 'Gross!' "He gave me a note and just walked away."

"Yeah..." Max mumbled. "Uncle Chris was never too good with explanations..."

She raised her eyebrows at Perry. "Um... why is he staring at me like that?"

"Oh, Hun, your Uncle Perry's what we like to call 'Clinically Insane,'" Jordan said, turning towards Max.

"Oooh... I see it now..." She lifted her digital camera, snapping a picture of Perry. The flash made him blink, but he didn't break his glare.

"Why should _I _believe _you?" _Perry asked.

Max brought her glance from Perry to Jordan, back to Perry again. "Oh!" she yelled, "You're talking to_ me _this time?!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

"Well, um..." Max thought, tapping her foot on the floor. "I really don't know. I know who my mother told me my father was, and that was Ben Sullivan. And, if he's not my father, then I'm not sure who is."

"Speaking of," Jordan said, turning her chair to face the teenager. "Where _is_ your mother?"

Max raised her camera, taking a picture of Jordan. "She's dead."

* * *

"Okay, Max, I'm gonna give you three seconds to explain this whole thing to me before I tear you a new one. You've given me no proof that you could in any _way, shape, or form _be my dead best friend's daughter. And I'm re-_heally_ ready to punch you in the face."

"Ooh, dude. You totally just wasted my three seconds with that little rant..." Max frowned, sarcastically, and slowly let in melt into a familiar grin.

Yeah, she smiled just like Ben. Perry sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his hands through his curly hair. "Just explain."

"Well," Max began, "I do have this..." She reached into her jacket's front pocket, pulling out a small square of paper attached to a picture. She handed it to Perry, who snatched it from her hand.

He inhaled heavily, and exhaled the same. In the picture was Ben, next to a toddler. It was obvious that Ben was holding the camera when the picture was taken, due to the confused look on the child's face. He removed the staple attaching the small paper to the picture. There was a short note written on it.

_Maxie,_

_My name's Ben. I'm your father. But, I'm not gonna be around too much. I hope you can forgive me for that._

_- Ben_

It was Ben's hand writing. _She_ was Ben's daughter...

"Get this," Max said, leaning over the table, slipping the picture from Perry's fingers. "He wasn't around too much."

Perry nodded. "Okay, okay. So, what if you really _are_ Ben's daughter? What's that gotta do with me and Jordan here?"

Stood up from the table. "Well," she began, "Jordan here's my only blood relative left."

Jordan rolled her eyes, like she didn't really care.

* * *

"Frick! Frickity-frick-frick!" She blew her hair out of her face and sighed as she ran past the Nurse's Station.

What a no-good rotten day this was turning to be. She'd fell asleep with gum in her mouth, and woke up with gum in her hair, and now everything Elliot was looking for seemed to be missing.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Rudd's chart's?!" she yelled, shuffling, quickly through the halls. She spotted a dazed JD and grabbed him by the shoulders. "JD! Have you seen Mr. Rudd's charts?!"

JD blinked. "No," he said. "I'm kinda... looking for someone right now though..." He broke from her grip and walked off, wobbling from what Elliot thought was shock.

She blew at her hair again, which wasn't in her face. "Frick!"

_Click!_

"Nice one! Neurotic, crazed type attitude!"

Elliot snapped her head around, blinking from the flash of the camera. "Did you just take a picture of me?!" she yelled.

Max smiled. "Yeah! It's pretty good! Check it out!" She strolled over to Elliot and held out the camera.

Elliot looked at it. She looked... insane. Well, that wasn't a surprise. "Why are you taking random pictures?!"

"Why are you yelling?" Max asked, sarcastically, making a sarcastic face at her.

"Just answer the question, you little weirdo!"

Max made a face, bracing her white teeth and then smiled. "'Cause I don't like posed pictures."

The anger on Elliot's face dissolved into realization. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled, a smiling playing at her lips. "You're _Ben's_ daughter?!"

Max lifted an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"

Elliot hopped up and down, giggling like a school girl. "You take random pictures, and you _look just like him!_"

"Oh, I look like a dead guy... That's a compliment now?" Max leaned against her elbow.

Elliot's smile slowly faded. "But... I was just..."

Max cut her off, laughing a little too loudly. "Just kidding around, crazy lady!" She took another picture and looked down on the counter next to her. "Oh, would'ja look at that?!" She lifted a chart, handing it to Elliot. "Mr. Rudd's charts. There ya go!"

And Max skipped off.

"W-wait!" Elliot yelled.

Max stopped, spinning around and heading back her way. "Yesum?"

"What's your name?" Elliot asked, tilting her head.

"Max," she said, smiling. "What about you?"

Elliot smiled brightly. "Elliot!"

Max lifted a finger, limply, bringing it to Elliot's four head. "Elllllliiiiiooooottttt," she slurred.

"Stop that..." Elliot mumbled.

"Eeeelllliiiiooottttt!"

"Quit it!"

"Eeeeeeeeeellllllllliiiiiiooooootttttt!"

"_Stop it! I am not E.T.!!" _Elliot screeched.

* * *

"Okay, Morris, gimme the bowling ball now..."

Janitor had just finished painting a number of bowling pins to look just like Scooter.

The small man handed his pal a bowling ball that was painted with the face of Black Surgeon.

"I call this the Scooter-Pie, Black-Surgeon bowling game."

Janitor held the ball in front of his face, lining the ball with the pins. He took a step back, standing on his toes. He was gonna hit the Fred Flinstone style. "Get ready, Morris." He started forward, swinging the ball behind his back, and-

"Shouldn't you wait for them to dry?"

"_Whoa!" _Janitor dropped the ball, it landing on his foot. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

Max bared her teeth again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Janitor hissed in a breath. "Ooooouch." He sat down on the floor, almost instantly disreguarding his foot. "Whatdaya mean 'wait for them to dry?'" he asked, suspiciously.

Max sat down in front of him. "Well, if you just go ahead and smack that bowling ball into those pins, the ones you just painted are gonna smudge on the bowling ball, yo. Then you'll have a weird looking bowling ball and a couple weird looking pins too. And, no one wants that. Right, my dawg?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"That 'gangsta talk' thing."

"Oh. Can-do, boss."

"Boss?" Janitor asked. "I like that. You're a good kid."

Max smiled. "I've been told..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

So, I've been told the midget's name is Randell. Yes. Randell. I'm, uh... Probably not gonna change that though...

Haha, it's weird that people always expect angsty stories in the Scrubs sections... Gosh, learn to laugh, folks!! LEARN TO LAUGH! And, review. 'Cause I love you guys.

I think Perry's alittle OOC in this chapter. Tell me if I'm wrong?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Scrubs.

* * *

Jordan and Perry always walked quickly. Max noticed this quickly after she met them. It was almost a little too difficult to keep up! And they always talked about her as if she wasn't there...

"So, what are we gonna do about the little bugger?" Perry asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Well, that's one way to say 'Max'," the teen mumbled, struggling to keep up with the speed-walking adults.

"Well, I intend to take her in. Feed her, and stuff. Pet her. Like a little lap dog, y'know?" Jordan smiled. "Oh, and by the way, we gotta get Ben's will."

"Why?" Perry asked, making a sharp turn. Jordan fallowed. Max got off track.

"Reverse. Bloop, bloop, bloop, bloop." Max backed up, and ran around the corner, catching up to them. She tapped Perry's shoulder. "'Cause my dad wrote about me in his will!" She smiled brightly.

"How do you figure?" Perry asked, heading out the front door.

Max shrugged. "I dunno... I just assumed that any father that has children writes about them in their will."

"Even if they didn't know they were gonna die?"

Max laughed, sarcastically. "People write wills all the time, Per-Per! Don't be silly!"

Perry glanced back at her, still walking forward. "Per-Per?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tryin' it out." She grinned. "How's it sound?"

The familiarity of this child was almost perplexing to Perry. She was... interesting. Perry had a feeling that they'd get along just fine.

He smiled. "Pretty good."

* * *

_Final Will & Testament of Ben Sullivan_

Per-Per gets the cameras! Hands off Danni! But Danni can have my shoes. Ha! Not really... Those go down with me. Percival Cox can also have every picture ever taken by me.

Jordan Sullivan, if you ever happen to figure out about any child that's mine or something and there's no one else around, take care of them. _Do not ignore this._

Danni Sullivan, you can have my wardrobe. As if you really want it.

John Dorian, you get my notebook. It has just about every girl in every movie that has ever been naked.

* * *

"Well, that was easy..." Jordan mumbled.

Perry stared out the window of his car, keeping his eyes on the road but not really concintrating. "That was dumb."

"That was the most informal Will I've ever seen in my life," Max cut in.

"And how many Wills have you seen in your life, you little weirdo?" Perry asked, the car slowing to turn into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

Max raised her eyebrows, allowing a small grin to form on her lips. "Enough," she said.

"Well, that's a little creepy," Jordan said, sliding out of the car and slamming the door. Perry did the same, leaving the teen in the car without a warning of them exiting.

After stumbling her way out of the car, she caught up with Jordan and Perry, panting. "Okay," she mumbled. "Steal-toe boots... No good for running after you speed demons..."

"Well, then we'll have to get you some tennis shoes, won't we?" Jordan said, a tad bit sarcastically.

Max tilted her head. "I guess... so..?"

No doubt that confused her. So, her father had said he wanted her to be watched over by Jordan, if anything happened to her mother, as strange and blunt as it was to be in a Will. But, would they?

The walk up the stairs seemed longer than it was. An awkward silence stretched across the stroll. Max found it awkwad at least. But, then again, she _did _enjoy talking. Jordan and Perry seemed to find it comfortable. These two had _kids? _Those children must be a mess...

* * *

Perry swung open the door to his apartment. "Welcome to the humble home," he said.

Max peered inside. "It seems very... antiseptic..."

Jordan looked at her. "You were just in here this morning!"

"I know... But still! I literally feel like if i stepped in here, I'd be cured of any cold or flu that I might have..."

Perry rolled his eyes walking into the house. Jordan fallowed him, and Max fallowed her.

"She can sleep on the couch tonight. We'll figure everything out tomorrow." Perry said as he kept walking, turning a corner down a hall.

"Now, where'd that pesky nanny go off to?" Jordan asked, placing a hand on her hip and spinning in a little circle. She shrugged. "Probably left as soon as the kids fell asleep..."

"Aaaw, crap!" Perry's voice could be heard throughout the house and probably into the hall.

Jordan rolled his eyes, starting in the direction Perry went in. Max followed close behind.

Inside Jack and Jennifer's room, the two children Max and briefly met be for Jordan dragged her to the hospital, Jack sat in Jennifer's crib, sticking various sticky-notes on her face.

Jordan shook her head. "We have _got _to fire that nanny!"

* * *

Carla leaned over the counter of the nurse's station. "You know," she began, looking at Max, "You look just like your father."

Max smiled a somewhat fake smile. "Uh, thanks. I've been hearing that a lot lately..."

She slid her camera from around her wrist and turned to JD. "Hey, check out this picture!" she said.

Perry stared from somewhat of a distance, standing with Jordan. "She acts just like him," he said.

Jordan tilted her head, her arms crossed over her stomach. "Yeah, sorta," she mumbled. "Oh, by the way, Danni came into town yesterday too."

"Oh. Did she meet Max?"

As if called on cue, Danni walked towards the nurse's station at that moment. "Hi JD. Hi Max."

JD and Max looked up from the camera, both making faces at her. "Hi JD. Hi Max," they mocked with squeaking voices. Max flailed her arms and JD rolled his neck.

"Yeah, she did. Didn't go too well..."

Perry sighed. "Obviously." He whistled. "Newbie! Did you do your rounds?"

JD rolled his eyes, smirking at him. "Listen, Perry," he said.

"What?" Perry snapped.

"I mean... Dr. Cox... _I _am an attending now. I don't make stupid resident mistakes like forgetting to do rounds anymore."

And intern past by, throwing a clipboard at JD. "Hey, Dr. Dorian. I finished your rounds for you."

"I get my interns to do them and get them extra pudding at lunch."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Go check on your patients, you idiot..."

Max hissed in a breath. "Ooh, idiot! That's a little... extreme seeing as he's been a doctor for six years."

Heads turned towards her. "How'd you know that?" JD asked, suspiciously.

_Max pressed two fingers against her temples. 'I can read minds,' her voice said in my mind._

_"Wow... What did I have for lunch yesterday!"_

_'Dog food.'_

JD blinked. "You're amazing!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "Well, that nice man there told me," she said with a fake british accent, pointing into the distance.

Now, heads turned the way of her finger. The Janitor walked by, sweeping a big broom across the floor, bug headphones on his ears. "Take a look at my girlfriend," he sang, quietly. "She's the only one I got.. Da da dada!"

He froze, looking at the faces staring at him. "What?" he asked. "I can't like rap-rock sounds of Gym Class Heroes? It's cause I'm a janitor, isn't it?" He lifted his broom and hit JD in the shin with it.

"Ow!" he screamed, falling onto the floor.

"Well, let that be a lesson to you," Janitor said, walking off. he stopped next to Max. "Psst... JD likes to wear thongs..."

Max chocked back a laugh and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Perry asked. "We already have two kids. And, now this girl shows up."

Jordan lay back on the couch. "I'm gonna do what Ben wants. I'm gonna do what's in his will and take her in."

"Jordan," Perry said. "There's no way we can take care of Jack, Jennifer, Max, _and_still have money for your botox and what-not."

Jordan gave him a look that said 'Now, seriously, Perry. I _will _get those things. Even if I have to resort to prostitution.'

"She has to go."

"I'm keeping her."

"She _has to go."_

"_I'm keeping her."_

"Oh, goodie! I'm a puppy dog now!" Max smiled, plopping down on the couch.

Perry and Jordan looked at her. She stared at her camera, then back to them. "Oh, please continue," she said. "And I'm voting for keep her." She grinned again, taking a picture of them. "But, y'know, it's your choice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

People think I'm funny. I don't think I'm very funny. Do you think I'm funny?

Ooh, and thanks **Mew-Erenaa **for reviewing every single chapter! She was shouted out in my blurb. Wanna be too? Start reviewing, skank. Heh...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Scrubs, I'd live in a castle under the sea and speak cat. But I don't. And I don't. And I can't.

* * *

JD hissed. He slid his tongue in and out of his mouth like a snake and rocked his head back and forth.

Turk shook his head. "Nope, doesn't sound like parsletoung to me..."

"Damnit!" JD said. "I need to find Daniel Radcliff... He could teach me..."

Max shrugged. "I thought it was a pretty good job."

"Really?" JD asked. "Thanks, Max, you little ball of fluffy greatness, you!"

Max half smiled. "No problem, friend," she said.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see who it was. Perry and Jordan stood behind her. "Perry and I would like to tell you something," Jordan said.

Perry grumbled next to her with his arms crossed over his chest. She elbowed him. They began to whisper back and forth, as though they were arguing. Max thought she'd spotted the words, 'No you do it.'

"Fine," Perry finally said, turning to Max. "We've... decided... to let you stay with us..."

Max smiled, trying to hold her excitement back.

Jordan stared, looking annoyed. "Well?" she asked. "Gonna jump for joy?"

Max shook her head, quickly, focusing on the reality she just experienced. "Um, I'm sorry. I'm just a little too happy for words right now. I'll catch up to you when I think of some... I think I'll sit down now..." She slid down against the wall, onto the floor, still grinning big.

"Fantastic," Perry grumbled, walking off. Jordan walked the opposite way.

"Whoa..." Turk said. "I thought Dr. Cox's head would explode..."

JD's head tilted to the side.

"Oh, oh, Max, check this out! JD's first day dream of the week."

Max looked up at JD, head tilted into the sky.

"He's gonna burst out with a random comment. See, loo-"

"Get some paper towels!"

Max jumped back. "Whoa." She stood up. "That was weird."

"You're weird," JD retorted.

Max nodded, snapping and pointing at him. "Yeah."

"Frick!"

Oh, wasn't it obvious who that was? "Why does she always yell frick?"

The two shrugged. "She's Elliot..." they said in unison.

Elliot ran past them. "Has anyone seen Ms. Clark's charts?!"

"Always losing charts..." JD mumbled, shaking his head.

Elliot froze, giving JD the eye. She looked at Max and smiled. "Hey, Lil' Ben!" she yelled.

Max tilted her head. "Lil'... Ben...?"

"Yeah, I'm trying it out! How's it sound?"

"Well, actually..."

"Great! I'll keep it! Have you seen Ms. Clark's charts?"

Max's lip quirked. "Um, no. Sorry, dude."

"Frick!" Elliot ran off, screaming for charts.

Max bared her teeth. "What a strange young lady..."

"Oh, she's not a young lady," JD said. "She's not even on the better half of thirty..."

Turk rolled his eyes. "JD, Elliot turns thirty-one in a month," he pointed out.

JD shrugged. "I know..."

Turk's pager went off. "Oopsie. Gotta go. Time for surgery."

* * *

"But I really don't think it's gonna be a problem, doc."

Perry stopped what he was doing, spinning around, and facing his patient. "Mr. Rudd, you have a brain tumor the size of a ping-pong ball. That's a problem, sir. And if you don't go into surgery today, you're gonna suffer from a real bad case of something I like to call death. Now we've got your surgical consult coming down to get you. So you won't suffer from that pesky little death thing, mmmmkay?"

Mr. Rudd nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And don't call me doc again. I _will_ end you."

Just then, Turk sprinted into the room. "Hellooooo, Turtle-Head!" Perry yelled, spinning towards him. "Thanks so much for being late!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cox, I was-"

"Oh, wait, wait, Ghandi! I wasn't done quite yet. Today hasn't been the best day. I've just acquired another family member despite the fact that there's absolutely _no _room in the house... Just... Just none. And, now, I have Mr. Rudd here who doesn't think a deadly tumor is a problem. And then there's you, strolling in, three minutes late for surgery, one that in this case, the guy could die. Now not by your incompetent shaking hand slicing away at his head, but because you're late. Wait, scratch that. By both. Now, while I go and try to get the rest of the day off so I can drink scotch out of a tiny Wonder Pets cup, I suggest you hurry this little party on." With that rant over and done with, Perry exited the room. "Goodnight, ghandidiot!"

God, he couldn't walk three feet without another disgrace for a doctor running for his help. "Dr. Cox!" Elliot yelled, skidding to a stop in here high heels. "Have you seen Ms. Clark's charts!?"

"And, there's Barbidiot, right on time..." He mumbled, rubbing at his temples. "No, I have not. Now, I'm having a bad day so I can't think up a good way to call you a name. So, you're stupid. You're just... stupid..."

He walked off again, even though he wasn't actually planning to go home. What was there besides in incompetent nanny and a screaming baby that, at the moment, reminded him so much of Newbie? Exactly...

"Grrrr..." Now, Perry's head shifted to the left. Max and JD were walking down the hall, stomping like monsters.

So, it was a little funny to see Max doing it. But, JD just looked like an idiot... "God... I'm surrounded by idiotic puppets... Just... surrounded... They're everywhere..."

* * *

"...And I can buy you outfits and you can get out of that gunky old jacket, and I can get you makeup, and-"

"Whoa, stop there, Jordan!" Max said, sipping her drink; a Monster Energy Drink. It was a drink she obviously didn't need, but loved anyway. "The jacket goes nowhere. None of my jackets do. 'Specially not SMiley."

"Smiley...?"

"No. The M's capital too. S_M_iley."

"Um, what's the difference?" Jordan asked, alittle annoyed.

"The _M_ is LOUDER!!"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You're very strange."

Max shrugged. "Do I remind you of your brother?"

Jordan smiled for a second. "Yeah, you actually do. Alot, really."

Max smiled. "Well, I hope that's a good thing. But, if you touch SMiley, I'll be forced to fill your shower with oatmeal."

"Please, elaborate: What in the world is 'SMiley?!"

"It's this jacket from this movie. It's like an army jacket, and on the pocket it says S.Miley. Smiley." Max grinned.

"And, you own that jacket...?"

"Well, not the same one."

Jordan nodded slowly. "Right... So, anyways, I'm going to enroll you in school next Saturday. Okay?"

"I feel smarter already!"

"That doesn't make since..."

"I know, but how much in life does? I mean, JD talks to a unicorn named Justin when he has problems..."

JD shot up from his seat, nearby. "I told you that in confidence, young lady!" he shouted, storming off.

"Oh... My bad..."


	5. Chapter 5: My Occurrence Too

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**My Occurrence II**

Soooo, **keybladeboy **definitely deserves a nice thank you. He doesn't consistently review, but I do believe he's started reading all of my Scrubs stories! So, thanks to that guy! And, still **Mew-Erenaa** for making me smile with nice reviews.

This chapter _is _suppose to be like the one you're thinking of.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs. I don't even own a pair of Scrubs.

* * *

Standing and listening to two grown men talk about Pokemon was way more fun than Max ever though it would be. She adjusted the backpack on her back and the medium tote bag on her shoulder. The tote was empty. She had it for someone.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander!"

JD rolled his eyes. "Now, Turk, what would make Charmander the best Pokemon? C'mon! He's an arsonist!"

"Well, he can burn Bulbasaur's green, grassy ass _right up! _So, take that!" Turk flicked JD's forehead.

Max couldn't help but smile at them. This was actually something like having friends _her_ age!

"Not if Bulbasaur ties him up with his vines first! Charmander would never win!"

"Dude, grass Pokemon are vulnerable to fire! That's all I'm sayin'! That's it!"

JD crossed his arms, and the two looked over at Max. "What do you think?!" they asked, at the same time.

"Oh, um. I thought you guys forgot that I was here." She laughed, rubbing her neck.

"Agree with me, Max! Aren't I right?" JD asked.

Max grinned. "One word," she said, "Pikachu."

Turk and JD opened their mouths to speak, but stopped. "Of course!" they both yelled.

"Frick!"

"Great!" Max yelled, spinning around to see Elliot, rushing down the hall.

Elliot ran right past the three, screaming for -yet again- more lost charts. Max ran after her, her boots stomping against the floor, loudly. "Elliot! Wait up!"

Elliot turned around, looking at Max, but not breaking her run. "Yeah?" she asked, breathlessly.

Max slid the big tote bag off of her shoulder and held it out to Elliot.

Elliot stopped, taking the tan bag from her hands. "Um, what's this for, Lil' Ben?"

Max blinked at her nickname, but shrugged it off. "Well, you're always losing your charts, for some reason. And I had this bag. But, I don't, like, really use it, so I thought that you could put all your charts in them, so you won't lose them anymore."

Elliot stared at her, wide-eyed. "Aaaaaawwwww," she said, tilting her head slowly to the side.

Max took a picture of her. "Queso," she said, grinning, big.

"Thank you, Max!"

"No problem, friend," she said, walking down the hall.

* * *

"You know what's weird...?" Perry asked Jordan, as he left a patient's room.

"That time you cut your head and looked like an alien?" she asked, walking down the halls, towards Coffee Bucks.

Perry gave her a look. "_So _not what this conversation is about!" He rolled his eyes. "I woke up this morning and there were cookies all over the kitchen."

Jordan looked at him. "Cookies? Like, store bought?"

Perry shook his head. "Like homemade. There was flower all over the floor and everything."

"You think Max had something to do with it?" Jordan asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Perry laughed, sarcastically. "Now, _what_ would make you think that?" He pointed towards the Coffee Bucks entrance.

"Yo!" Max was just leaving, a container filled with chocolate chip cookies in one hand, and an energy drink in the other. She held out the tin towards the two adults. "Cookie?"

Jordan blinked. "You clean the kitchen as soon as you get home, young lady," she snapped, pointing at her.

"Can-do," Max said, walking off.

Perry rolled his eyes again, stepping into the Coffee Bucks. Everyone inside was enjoying a cookie, moaning with delight.

"Oh my goodness..." Turk mumbled.

Carla sighed, leaning against Turk. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten..."

"I wish I could have more..." JD said. "It's like sex in circular form."

Perry shook his head. "Doesn't anyone around here actually _work!?"_"Hey! Little girl that takes the pictures!"

* * *

Max, holding her camera and looking at the small screen, spun around to face the Janitor. "Sup, Boss?" she asked.

"I really enjoy that 'Boss' thing..." he mumbled. He looked at an orderly, more than likely helping him with something he had planned up. "Why don't you call me Boss?"

The orderly shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

"You're fired." The orderly frowned, walking away sadly.

"Wait!" Janitor yelled. They stopped, spinning around. "Don't you still have my stuffed cat that I cut the pocket in so it could hold skittles?"

The orderly nodded. Janitor scratched his chin. "You're hired again..."

The orderly smiled and Max snapped a picture of the two.

"Anyway, Picture girl," Janitor said, turning towards Max again. "I need your help. Can you juggle?"

"Sort of," Max said, flipping through her pictures.

"Can you juggle _knifes?_"

* * *

Dr. Cox's pager beeped 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefania. "Crap, how'd Newbie get my pager?" he mumbled, unsnapping it from his belt.

He read the words as they scrolled past the screen. "Jesus Christ..." he mumbled.

Jordan looked at him. "What is it?"

"I gotta go." Perry stood up and ran, off, leaving Jordan sitting in the lunch room alone.

* * *

Max hissed in a breath. "Ouch. Pain."

Perry examined her hand, flipping it over. "Yeah, well, there's a knife through your hand. What do you expect?" He rolled his eyes. "What were you doing with a knife in a hospital anyways?"

"Entertaining the kids in pediatrics," Max shrugged.

Perry shook his head. "I see we're gonna have to baby-proof the kitchen again... Anyway, the pain should stop in a minute."

"Morphine's great, huh?" Max asked, smiling.

Perry looked over to the corner, where JD sat in a fetal position, his eyes squeezed shut. "How ya' doing, Sherri?"

"Muma flah..." JD mumbled, rocking his head back and forth.

"Great. Let's get you to a hand surgeon."

* * *

"You fainted _again?"_Carla laughed, whipping tears from her eyes.

"No I did not _faint!"_ JD tried to clarify. "I just got really really woozy... And besides, she ran up to me screaming 'JD, there's a knife in my hand! A knife in my hand!' What was I supposed to do? Be calm?"

"Well, yeah, you were. You're a doctor."

_Click!_

"Holy crap! Don't do that, Max!"

Max grinned. "Sorry," she said, leaning over the Commons counter. She lifted her hand, wrapped in a bandage. "Lookie! All better!"

JD nodded, wozily. "Yeah... It's a... beautiful... muma flah..."

Carla chuckled. "Nice JD..." She looked at Max. "Has anyone ever told you you're _just _like your father?"

Max half smiled. "Yes." She nodded.

Through the window, behind Carla, Jordan appeared. "I hear we're gonna have to baby proof the kitchen again," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Max said, grinning.

Jordan rolled her eyes, walking away. "Just clumsy..."

* * *

"Darn my height." Max stared up at the top of the shelf. The most beautiful camera she'd ever seen was sitting right there, next to a small cardboard box.

"Ma-ax!" Jack yelled, leaning backwards over the couch. "Ma-ax! Maaaaaaa-aaax!"

"What?" she asked, eyes stuck to the camera.

"Will you bake more cookies, Max?"

"Not unless I have another nightmare, buddy..." She stared up, thinking of a way to get the item.

"Why do you only bake cookies when you have bad dreams?" he asked, flipping over the back of the couch.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. It helps, I guess. I write them down too. But, the cookies are probably cooler to you."

It grew quiet and Max decided she was going to climb Mt. Shelf. She planted her feet on the counter in front of it and pulled herself up.

"Max?"

"Yeah, Little Buddy?"

"Are you my sister?"

Max frowned, grabbing the camera and jumping down. "No, Little Buddy," she said, circling around the couch and sitting down.

She flipped the camera over in her hands. It was so old... And... "Radical!" Max yelled, lifting it to her face.

The front door swung open, and Perry walked in. He stopped at the door. "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Max, still looking at the camera, pointed towards the shelf. "Up there," she said, taking a picture. "Awesome! It's a polaroid!" The picture slid out, and she pulled off the plastic along the front. "Look it! You look maaad..."

"I _am _mad, stupid! Give me that!" Perry stalked over to her and snatched the camera from her.

"Whoa. We're moody today..."

Perry rolled his eyes, taking the camera and placing to back on the shelf. His hands stuck slightly to it as he pulled them away. He looked down at them. "What is this?" he asked himself.

"What's what?" Max asked, leaning over the couch like Jack had.

His hands had a red, sticky substance on them. "Blood..." he muttered. He looked at Max. "Let me see your hand." Perry took hold of it, flipping it towards himself. It was still bleeding, the crimson liquid seeping through the gauze.

"C'mon. We gotta go back to the hospital..."


	6. Chapter 6: My Hero Too

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**My Hero II**

I think I need to let the people that read my stories know that I'm hearing them. I'm just no good with replying to reviews. And, by that I mean, I don't like to. Haha! I'd much rather the world see what I say when I reply to you. Heehee... My favorite reviews still come from **Mew-Erenaa. '**Nuffsaid. And, **Phantomviola**, Max doesn't have enemies. She's just like, as Elliot would put it, a 'Lil Ben. Everyone kinda, y'know, likes her. As Mary-Sue as it is. Haha! And, I love that you reviewed chapter five saying "No! Max!!" Hahahah! Best. Review. Ever. Thanks so much! To you and to everyone else that reads my story! And, so I don't leave anyone out, thanks **rarax1 **for being so concerned for Max's safety! **hooch-is-crazy **literally said I was the best Scrubs fan fictionwriter ever. I was like, "Wow." Whoa... Long blurb... Lets get this party started!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Scrubs. I only own Max, who sometimes herself has a mind of her own...

* * *

Max sat on the examination table, playing air guitar. Perry and JD stood nearby, talking about the problem.

"It's still bleeding?" JD asked.

"Yeah..."

"Do you think it might be leukemia? Can that be hereditary?"

Perry looked at him. "I don't know. Maybe." He shrugged. "I sent her blood work down awhile ago. It should be around in about an hour."

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait." JD sighed, leaving the room.

_I wish there was an easy way to be the bearer of bad news..._

_"Hey, Max, we've got something to tell you..." I said, frowning. "But, the only way I can think of is through a singer's trio."_

_Suddenly, the lights flickered off and a spotlight focused on Turk, Elliot, and I standing in front of her in striped red and white suits and straw-colored top hats._

_"You..." Sang Turk, in a low voice._

_"You," sand Elliot, the alto._

_"You!" I sang, the soprano of the group._

_"Have cancer," we finished, grinning._

JD shook his head, stopping in his tracks. "That's horrible..."

* * *

Max groaned. "I'm so bored that I could scream..."

"Scream?" Perry asked. "That wasn't very original at all."

She lay back on the hospital bed and sighed. "Yeah, I'm too bored to be clever."

Max leaned over towards the radio, flicking it on.

_"Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von ninty-nine Luftballons  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
Denkst Du vielleichtgrad' an mich  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
Von ninty-nine Luftballons  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt"_

Suddenly, JD slid into the room, dancing like a fool. "Ninety-nine Luftballons! Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah!"

It took everything in Max's arsenal to not bust out laughing right then and there.

Perry whistled, breaking JD's attention. "Turn that off, Max."

"Can-do." The music ended...

...and a rant began. "Now, Newbie. I heard from Ghandi one day that white guys weren't supposed to dance. Yet, here you are, making a complete fool of yourself. Now, like many other days ever since this entertaining young girl has somehow made her way into my life, this day is not so good. So, I'm gonna make this short. I don't want to see your face again unless you have her tests, mkay?"

JD frowned. "Okay..." he mumbled. He half-danced out the door. "Ninety-nine luftbalons..."

Max chuckled. "That was... interesting."

"Yeah, I'll make the occasional reference to Newbie being an incompetent woman."

"I've noticed," Max laughed out, going through her pictures again.

"What made you decide you wanted to take pictures all the time?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just like it. Don't you have something you like to do?"

"Well, um..." Perry thought for a moment. "I like to drink. If that counts."

Max laughed. "I like to drink too," she said.

Perry's eyes widened. "What?"

"Mostly soda..."

* * *

"JD, you can't just stand in front of Dr. Bob's office all day," Elliot complained, digging through her tote back. "The tests will be ready when they're ready! Besides, I doubt Max has leukemia anyways."

JD turned from the outbox outside of the hematopothologist'soffice. "Do you really believe that, Elliot?" he asked, seriously.

She stood for only a moment, letting her mouth sit agape. "Y-Yeah..." she mumbled, and then she rushed off.

_Well, I don't. It sucks that this nice, cool kid has a chance of having this horrible disease. I mean, she's only fifteen. And __**everyone **__likes her. Even Janitor. But, then again, he only treats me like crap..._

_I just hope these tests come out negative. They __**have **__to come out negative.

* * *

_"They _have _to come out negative, Jordan." Perry sighed, leaning back in his chair in the lunch room. Jordan and Jack sat across from her, and Jennifer sat in her stroller, eyes darting back and forth around the room.

"Yeah, I hope as much as the next guy," Jordan said.

"I'm serious," Perry muttered. "They have to."

Jordan's eyes widened as she came to a realization.

1) This was not regular Perry. This was Vulnerable Perry.  
2) He wanted this more for himself than for Max.

"You're so selfish," Jordan mumbled, playing with a teething ring.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not going to be able to stay at this hospital if Max has leukemia. I'm not going to be able to do _anything._'Cause, I don't just see Max when I look at her. I see Ben. I see my best friend. And, I can't let my best friend _die again._I just can't do that, Jordan..."

Jordan leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her stomach. She didn't say anything. She only nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Turk," Max said, sitting up on her bed. Turk, taking over for JD while he got the test results, looked at her.

"'Sup?" he asked.

"Queso!" She snapped a picture of him.

"Should of saw that one coming..." he said, quietly, blinking spots from his eyes.

She smiled. "Yup. That's usually what happens." She looked at the picture and then let her camera drop. "There's something wrong with me, isn't there?"

"Uh..." Turk stood up, walking to the end of the bed and sitting down. "Well, we don't know that yet."

She nodded. "So, you're looking to figure that out?"

"Yeah," Turk answered.

"So, uh... What are you looking for?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned against the railing of the bed. "Leukemia."

* * *

JD still stared at the outbox outside the hematopothologist's office. Couldn't the thing just materialize there and let him go?

Suddenly, a warm liquid was poured over his head. He jumped, spinning around. "Janitor..."

"Hey, Scooter," he said, holding a plastic purple bucket to his side. "You're in my mopping spot."

JD gave him a look. "You're not even holding a mop!"

Janitor's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I get. Since I'm only a janitor, I can't mop without a mop. That's what you're saying."

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" JD yelled. "No one can mop without a mop!"

"That's what you think, Scooter-Pie," Janitor mumbled, walking off, pushing a fake mop. "Maybe _mop_time you'll _mop _be for you _mop_."

_Okay, the word mop has lost all meaning now..._

I turned back to the outbox. The manila folders sat safely inside. "What the..." _Déjà vu..._

I slid the tests out and opened them up. "Oh..."

* * *

Rich Girl again. Perry was really gonna have to fix that...

He unclasped his pager from his belt loop.

_Test results. Come to room._

Without speaking a word, Perry shot up from his seat and rushed out the lunch room.

He ran fast, but time seemed to move slow... And as he made his way down the hall towards Max's room, it only seemed to move slower. Finally, after what seemed like years, Perry entered the room, breathing harder than usual, heart racing. "What's the news?"

JD sighed. "I had the test done twice to make sure they were positive of the diagnosis..." he said.

"I'm sorry, Newbie, maybe you didn't hear me correctly. _What's the news?"_

JD handed him the manila folder. He opened it, reading the words inside.

"She's cancer free."


	7. Chapter 7

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

If I pitched this idea to Bill Lawerence, would I have to take it off of fanfiction? Haha! I feel like an idiot. I ran into a clean glass door today. I thought that only happened in cartoons. And Windex commercials... **Lola **says that reading this is almost like watching an actual episode of Scrubs! **rarax1 **says she loves the comedy in my chapters! **VampireCello, **thank's for the review! And, yes. Yes, I know the midget's name. Ha. Oh, oh, **Phantomeviola, **thanks for referring the story to said neck-biting cello. Strange... You're both string instruments, but not the one I play... VIOLINS FOREVER! Anyways...

I said this at least forty times a day for three days straight;

**Perry: **If I'm not here, people die.  
**Ben: **IF I AM NOT HERE PEOPLE DIEEEEEEEE!

**Disclaimer: **Say it with me now: HalleIRONICAL does not now, nor has she ever own Scrubs.

* * *

Ew. Chalk... And bad cherries...

Chalk's dusty and chunky... It gets caught in your throat and makes you cough... If eat it, anyway...

Bad cherries. The kind of cherries that come in milk shakes. The ones everyone throws away because they're all soft and nasty.

That was the taste in Max's mouth.

"This is the worst medicine I've ever had in all of my fifteen and six eighths years," Max said, coughing.

"Yeah, well medicine for infections are no walk through the park," Perry said. "They taste bad. They're chunky. So, get use to it. You're lucky it was a minor infection. These are the problems you face when you juggle knifes."

"Yeah!" JD jumped in. "Knife juggler!"

"Absolutely do _not_ need your help with this, newbie!"

"But, I'm her doctor..."

"How sad for her."

Max chuckled. "Y'know, when I was down in pediatrics the other day, I realized something," she said, pushing away her medicine.

"Yeah? What's that?" Perry asked.

"It's full of children," she said, matter-of-factly.

Perry looked at her as to say 'Duh.'

JD tilted his head. "It _is _full of children..." he said, wonderingly.

"But, it's not just full of children. It's full of sick children."

"Of course it is," Perry said. "Sick children usually go to pediatrics."

"Yeah, but I was thinking," Max started. "Alot of those kids are terminally ill. And, on MTV once, they had this dance crew go to a children's hospital, and they gave them their own little prom. And I was thinking that the pediatrics kids could have, like, a little Halloween dance. Since it's the end of September, that gives us alot of time to think of ideas."

"Oh my goodness!" JD yelled. "That's a great idea!" He hopped up and down, clapping his hands.

Perry raised an eyebrow at him. "Ginger, that's not proving to me that you're a man at all. It's proving you're so much more of a little girl than I ever thought."

JD tilted his head to the side, entering his daydream world.

Perry rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous..." Max thought she heard him whisper.

JD blinked. "I'd look good with pig tails..."

Max and Perry narrowed their eyes. "What?"

"Nothin'," JD mumbled, turning, and walking out the room.

"Anyways, how's that sound to you, Chief O' Medicine?" Max grinned, raising her eyebrows, repeatedly.

Perry shrugged. "I'll have to think about it."

"Aaaw, come on, Per-Per! Most of these kids won't get a _chance_ to go to a dance! This would be great for them!" Max stood up, squeezing Perry's arm.

"I said I'd think about it. Let's start with that be for I say forget it completely, you little weirdo."

Max frowned. "Fine," she said. Then, building up a mock-monster voice, she yelled, "There are sick children here!"

"Shut up," he said, spinning around and walking out the room.

"But there are sick children here!" she screamed, fallowing behind him.

Perry chuckled. "Shut up."

"Sick children here!"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

* * *

He was starting to break down. She's fallowed him for fifteen minutes and now it was hard for him to stop laughing.

"Siiiiiiccccckkkkk! Childrennnnnnnnn!"

Perry laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you what," he said. "You figure out where it'll be held, then come back to me."

Max smiled, big. "Hell yeah!" she yelled, running off.

* * *

Max sat in the lunch room, tapping her foot on the ground. Where could a Sacred Heart dance be held? Hm...

"Hey, Max!"

She looked up, forgetting about her thoughts for a moment. JD, Turk, and Elliot were sitting down at the table with her. Carla was nearby, pulling a chair up to the table.

"Hey, Max, you know what your father did once to me that was really fun?" JD asked, eating a slice of pizza.

Max smiled. "Uh... No."

"One day, he picked me up over his shoulders and spun me around in circles. It was the most fun I've ever had!"

Max nodded. "Okay then," she said, laughing.

"So..." JD mumbled, sounding hopeful.

Max smiled again. "Are you asking me to lift you over my shoulders and spin you around in circles?"

JD hopped up, pressing his palms against the table. "Please, Max?!"

Max let out little bursts of laughter. "JD, I'm a fifteen year old girl. That's just not gonna happen."

He sat back down, disappointed. "Well, I'll just pretend." He shut his eyes, spreading his arms out at his sides.

Elliot furrowed her eyebrows. "O-kay..." she mumbled. "Anyways, we hear you're trying to have a party for the kids in pediatrics, 'Lil Ben!"

"Yep," Max said, half smiling.

"That's so nice of you, Max!" Carla said, smiling big at her.

"Oh! Where are you gonna have it? What are the decorations gonna look like? Are you gonna play music? What kind of music? Is there gonna be a DJ? Can you make sure he's cute? And, can I help?!"

Max bared her teeth at Elliot. "Party fiend?"

Carla flutter-rolled her eyes. "She's more than a party fiend. She takes them over and feeds off of their flesh."

"I see..."

Elliot gasped with real infesis. "I do not! I'm perfectly normal when it comes to parties!"

"Parties? Who's having a party?" Janitor stopped, standing behind Carla.

"Sup, Boss?" Max greeted. "Perry said we could probably have a party here for the terminal kids in pediatrics."

"Oh. Can I be the entertainment? We can get our knife act back together!"

Max shook his head. "No, that's okay, Boss. My knife juggling days are over and done with..."

"Is that right?" Janitor asked. "Well, what a shame. I'll just have to get an orderly to help me..."

He walked off, pushing what Max guessed was an invisible mop.

Turk finally chimed in. "The Cool Cats could perform!" he said.

"Oh, not that stupid air band," Carla said, making a face at him.

"Yeah!" Turk said. "I can even use Izzy as my little invisible guitar!"

"One," Carla said. "You will never use _my_ child as an instrument and two, she wouldn't be invisible, so it wouldn't work."

"Woman, you always gotta shoot me down," Turk complained.

"Man, you always gotta say stupid stuff," Carla mocked, bobbing her head and waving her finger.

Suddenly, JD's eyes opened. "Eagle..." he whispered.

* * *

"Can I get the decorations? What about costumes? Isn't it gonna be on Halloween? And what's gonna happen if a child comes without a costume? How about we make a list?"

Max blinked acouple of times. She felt as though she could slap Elliot. But she wouldn't.

"Y'know, Elliot," Max began. "I feel as though I can slap you. But I won't."

Elliot's lips slowly parted and she 'Aaaaaw'-ed, pressing her hand against her chest. "See, that's why everyone likes you! You're so nice!"

Max's eyes narrowed, confused. She shrugged it off and smiled at her. "You're right. You're absolutely right.

* * *

"Max, get off the counter. No one's supposed to sit up there." Carla softly knocked Max's back with a magazine.

"Can-do," she said, sliding down and leaning against it. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out where I could have this little Shin-digg. It's like no room makes since."

"You know what you should do?" Carla asked, walking off with a chart in her hands.

"I take that as a clue that I'm supposed to fallow you," Max laughed, fallowing Carla into a patient's room.

"You should think like your father."

Carla didn't see, but Max rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of that...

"Take a picture of every room in the hospital, then compare them."

Max's lip quirked. "Why didn't I think of that in the first place? Thanks Carla!"

Carla smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

_Click._ "Thank you nice orderly!"

The orderly rolled their eyes at Max as they finished making the bed in an empty hospital room and walked out.

Okay, some people didn't enjoy Max as much as others...

Max noticed that no one exactly hated her around the hospital. But she'd also noticed that even though they didn't dislike her, the orderlies seemed to have it out for her... Not to mention the folks that worked in the lunch line. And that midget...

She shrugged her thoughts away, and continued on taking pictures of all the rooms.

* * *

**The description of the medicine is actually how a medicine I had to take once tasted. I had an infection, just like Max. Lets just be happy they didn't have to amputate my foot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

Blurb, blurb, blurb... Have you ever had the urge to say 'Not' after everything you say? I haven't... Not... I HAVE HEARD EVERYONE THAT'S REVIEWED! So, please don't think otherwise. I'm just feeling really lazy right now, so I'll just go ahead and write thanks everyone!

I'm a pro at the JD '99 Luftballons' dance. I do it, like all the time. Hahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I own Scrubs... Not...

* * *

It wasn't hard to make the decision. It was just hard to figure out a way to tell him... Maybe he'll be happy. Hell, maybe he doesn't even want the kid! Maybe...

* * *

Ben smiled, lifting his old-fashioned Polaroid camera to his face. _Click!_

He loved that old house. Now, he'd just have to find a way to move in.

It wasn't really as if he felt anything for Mariah Lear. But, there was a child in the picture, and he couldn't just turn his back on little Maxien.

He opened the gate, walked up the pathway, and rang the doorbell. No answer... How weird...

He grinned and grabbed the handle. The door was unlocked! "How cliché," he said, aloud, chuckling to himself.

"Ben?"

He smiled at the sound of Mariah's voice. "Present!" he yelled out, walking through the house, towards the kitchen.

There was something about the old-time-e-ness of that house that made Ben love it so much. It reminded him of an old french house.

"Oh," she said. "We need to talk."

Ben found his way to the kitchen. Mariah was sitting at the kitchen table, staring straight ahead, her long blond hair moving with the breeze coming through the open window. Beautiful as always. He smiled, taking a seat across from her. "We are talking," he said, taking a picture of her.

She blinked. "Don't do that. This is serious."

He sighed. Serious... That word _sucked. _He sat the camera in front of him, though the strap was still around his neck. "Really? What about?"

The room grew quiet. Mariah kept blinking, like she was holding back tears.

"Well?" Ben asked, alittle impatient.

"It's about Max..."

"Max? What happened? Is she hurt? What's wrong?"

"She's fine," Mariah said interrupting his questions. "She's in the back playing. It's not really her. It's more... you."

Ben smiled for a split second, almost a quirk, and then it faded away. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Mariah looked down at the table. "I don't think you should be in her life."

Ben's eyes narrowed. A confused look washed over his face. He laughed, but he didn't sound happy. "What?" he asked. "You're kidding, right?"

She sniffed. It was obvious that she was crying now. She shook her head.

He laughed again. "Y'know, I'm laughing like this, 'cause... This _has_ to be a joke."

"I'm not joking, Ben. I'm serious."

She's serious. Great. There's that word again.

Ben stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "What the hell, Mariah!? She's not just your kid!"

"Ben, don't yell..."

"You're trying to take my _child_ from me! I think I have the right to yell!"

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. _Your_ child."

"Yes, _my _child!"

"Doesn't really seem that way," she said, sounding immature.

Ben narrowed his eyes again. "What?" he asked, leaning against the table with the palms of his hands.

"If you really though that, wouldn't you have told your sisters by now? Wouldn't you have told your best friend that you shagged a girl and knocked her up the first time!?"

Ben was taken back a tad. That was true... Any time he was going to see Max, everyone though he was 'picking up more film.' He _was _alittle ashamed... But he believed he had the right.

He leaned against his elbows, literally getting in Mariah's face. "We're both wrong, then. But that doesn't give you any right to take her away from me."

Mariah still didn't look him in the eyes. "Yes it does. You didn't sign the birth certificate, did you? She's _my _baby. No matter what _your_ blood says."

Ben could feel the rage boiling beneath his skin. And he let himself set it free. He kicked at the chair by his feet, knocking it to the floor. Angry tears flooded his eyes and spilled over onto the floor. There was nothing he could do. He _didn't_ sign the birth certificate. He _didn't _tell anyone about her. Even though she was in the wrong, she was only grazing the shallow end. He was in the deep end, struggling to stay at the surface.

He didn't expect himself to get so upset. He didn't expect to fall against the cabinets and slide to the floor. To sit there, crying like that. Finally, whipping away tears that were only replaced by new ones, he looked at her. "You have to let me say goodbye."

Tears were in her eyes too. It sucked that even though she made the ugliest faces when she cried, that even though he couldn't hate her more than he did right then, he still thought she looked beautiful.

She nodded, pointing wiry towards the back of the house. "She's in her room..."

He nodded back, standing up from the floor. He felt dazed as he walked now. Like crying sucked all the energy from him. He suddenly found himself staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

He turned away and entered her room. She sat on the floor, mindlessly shaking a teddy bear. Her attention broke from the bear quickly and she looked at the door. She smiled. "Ah!" she yelled.

Ben smiled, wiping his eyes again. "Hey Maxie," he mumbled, walking in and sitting on the floor next to her.

She lifted her tiny hand. "Ah!"

He half smiled, pressing his hand against hers. "High five," he said, quietly.

She touched his face. "Wwwet," she said. She smiled big, showing a variation of missing teeth. "Wet! Wet!"

Ben smiled again, blinking away tears. "Yeah..."

Max pressed her hands against Ben's camera. "Ah! Ah!"

"You wanna take a picture?" he asked. "Okay."

Ben lifted his camera, hugging Max to his side and snapped a picture. He lit it slide from the side of it and pulled the picture out. He showed it to her. She smiled and tired to grab it.

He pulled it back. "No, Maxie."

She frowned. "Ehhh..." she wined.

Befor she realized, he lifted the camera again and snapped another picture. He looked back at her. She was staring at the ceiling, blinking hard. Ben laughed, looking at it. She looked confused. She could have that one.

Ben rummaged through her toys, coming up with paper and a pen. He scribbled down a quick note and slid it into her hand. "Keep that safe, okay Maxie?"

She smiled.

Ben realized at that moment, being serious wasn't for him. Having to do things like this... They hurt. It brought a pain to his chest. It made his heart hurt. Maybe that's why he hated _that_ word. Maybe he could be happier, being sillier than he already was.

* * *

Max stared at the sheet of pictures in her hands. "No... That's dumb. That sucks. Mega suck. Super suck. Suck-tastic."

She lay her head down on the lunch room table. "This is probably way more obvious than I'm making it seem..."

Suddenly, something paper-thin hit her on the head. She lifted her head and saw the Janitor, holding a big container of some kind of liquid. "Yo, Boss!" Max said, smiling at him. She looked at the table. A paper mouth-mask sat in front of her.

"Put that on, Picture girl," he said.

"Uh, why?" she asked, lifting it over her head and strapping it around her mouth.

"Ammonia," he said, matter-of-factly. "I'm about to use alot of it."

Max heard a grunt and she looked in the direction it came from. A line of orderlies and lunch workers stood in front of the lunch counter, arms crossed. They seemed to stare daggers at her.

"Aren't you gonna give them masks?" she asked.

"What?" He looked over at them. "No. They have no chance in life. You've got somethin' goin' for you."

Max disregarded that. "Hey, can you help me out?" she asked.

He looked at the ceiling. "I don't know. I'm feeling alittle woozy..."

"From the... ammonia?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

She laughed. "All I really need you to do is point." She held up the sheet of pictures. "Which room could a dance be held in?"

Janitor rocked back and forth, waving his finger up and down. "Rrrrriiiiiiiggghhhhtttt..." he started, and pressed his hand down on the picture of his choice. "Here."

Max's eyes widened. "Of course!" she yelled, through her mask. "You're a genius, Boss!"

He grinned. "That's what my sister-mother used to always tell me."

Max stood up, ripping her mask off and running from the lunch room. She walked past the angry line of orderlies. "Sup?" she greeted, grinning at them.

They eyed her evilly.

"Hey, Max!" one of them called. She turned towards them .

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Ever heard of a game called Jiggly-Ball?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**Phantomviola **said it seems impossible for Ben to be mad. But... if someone took your child from you... wouldn't you be mad?

Omg, I'm so upset... I'm not sure if it's a rumor, but Judy Reyes, Zach Braff, and BILL LAWRENCE might all be leaving Scrubs! I can't believe it!

I'm not too happy with this chapter... There wasn't much to say, but I felt it needed to be written. Does that make since??

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Scrubs, that should wouldn't be have as good as it is now.

* * *

"Elliot, what are you doing?" JD stared over Elliot's shoulder, slightly confused.

"It's a list," she said, smiling.

"A list of what...?" JD asked, sitting at the Coffee Bucks table across from her.

"For the party!"

"Right... Elliot, you're almost forty. There's no reason for you to be planning a party for children."

Elliot blinked, a frown growing on her face. "But... I'm only thirty..." She sniffed.

"I know..." he mumbled. "Ever though I'd like to feel better about my own age?!"

"JD you're not that old either!"

"Aren't I, Elliot?! _Aren't _I!"

"Hey, dudes!"

JD and Elliot turned to see Turk walking in with Max, her arm across his shoulder. She looked confused, like the worst thing had happened to her and she hadn't caught onto it yet.

"Holy frick!" Elliot yelled as they sat down at the table with them.

Max had small, pink circles covering her skin.

"Jiggly-ball," she mumbled. "Never, ever play it..."

"The orderlies tricked her into playing," Turk said.

"Why is there a duck in the coffee place...?" Max asked, dazed.

"Whoa, they really got her," JD mumbled. "Y'know, that reminds me of the time everyone in the hospital got me to play jiggly-ball... It was-"

"JD, no one wants to hear that story," Elliot said, rolling her eyes.

JD frowned. "Max might..."

"'Lil Ben thinks there's a duck in here right now."

"There is!" Max yelled. "It's wearing a little top hat and holding a cane..."

* * *

"Per-Per! Guess what!" Max jumped over the back of the couch in the lounge. "I found a room!"

Perry was leaned back on the couch, staring up at the television. "What room?"

"The lunch room," she said, grinning. "It's big enough to hold all the kids and their families if we take out all the chairs and junk. And, we could have, like a buffet in the lunch line!"

He nodded. "Good idea." Perry sat up, staring over at Max. "We can do this. But it's _your _idea. You have to plan the thing out. I'm not going to help you. Your father didn't usually need help. You don't either."

Is it possible that he didn't see her face drop when he mentioned her father? She half smiled. "Okay."

* * *

"Have you thought of a DJ?"

"Not yet."

"What about the food? We could have a buffet."

"Hm. I actually did think of that..."

"Oh, please, 'Lil Ben can I help!?" Elliot fell to her knees in front of Max, holding her hands out in front of her.

Max rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what, Elliot," she said. "You write down every little thought that comes into your head and hand it over to me tomorrow, okay?"

Elliot smiled big. "Aaaw, thank you so much 'Lil Ben!" She hugged her from the floor befor standing up and running off.

Max smiled, quickly, and then faded it to a small grin. She's be gone for, say four seconds?

"You know what you should do?"

Max jumped. She smiled. "Where the heck did you just come from, Carla?"

"I'm an eve's dropper. It's what I do."

"Oh..."

"So, anyways, you should get foods that characterize with Halloween. You know, like instead of spaghetti and meatballs... _Eyeballs!_"

Max nodded. "Uh, I think every Halloween party has that..."

* * *

Jordan stared out the windows of the car. "Excited about getting registered?" she asked Max, sitting in the seat beside her.

Max was dancing to a song on the radio. "Sweet dreams are made of this! Who am I to disagree! I traveled the word and the seven seas! Everybody's searchin' for something!"

"Yeeeaaahhh, let's turn this off..." Jordan flicked off the radio.

Max did the wave. "Catch it, Jordan!"

"I'm driving."

"Catch it!"

"No! I'm driving!"

"Catch it!"

Jordan groaned, waving her arms to one side and sending it back to Max.

"Hell yeah!" Max yelled.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. I could have killed us all."

Max smiled. "Yeah, but I wouldn't put us at risk."

"That was so a risk!"

"Oooohhhh, I'm a cranky lady!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

I haven't updated in awhile. It was a very short case of writer's block. Haha! I'M GONNA REPLY TO THE MOST INTERESTING REVIEW! I'll give you a whole paragraph in the next chapter. Yes. Yes I am turning this into a competition. Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not not own Scrubs... not.

* * *

Max sighed. This was harder than she expected... She looked over Elliot's list. She _had _to narrow this thing down! It didn't help, how random it was...

Food  
Cake  
Clowns  
Pickle juice

Pickle juice? What the heck?

Max rolled her eyes. This list made _no_ since.

Suddenly, she head a sulky voice at her side. "Hey..."

She looked to her right to see a balding man, scratching the top of his head. She recognized him from around the hospital.

"Ohhh, hey!" she said. "Aren't you... Bill?"

The man frowned. "Ted..." he said.

"Oh."

"Aren't you the girl that's planning the party...?"

Max smiled, softly. "Yup. Sup?"

"Well," he began. "I was wondering if my band could preform..."

Max tilted her head. "What kind of band is it?"

"We mostly do acapella versions of old rock songs..."

Max tilted her head the opposite way. "Gather 'em up. Meet me here at five tomorrow. We'll see then." She smiled brightly at him.

He smiled back. "Okay!" he said, as if this were the happiest he'd ever been. He reeled around and walked off, almost skipping.

Max half smiled. "That was alittle weird," she said to herself, then went back to reading Elliot's list.

* * *

"Max and I went up and got her enrolled in school yesterday," Jordan said, fallowing Perry through the halls of Sacred Heart.

Perry nodded. "Must have been a joyous moment for her," he said. "What teenager actually _likes_ going to school?"

"Ben did," she said. "Mostly because those were his pants years... But that's beside the point. She's alot like him, Perry."

He nodded again. "I know."

He did. He knew it every time he looked at her. Every time they had a conversation. He knew it all too well.

* * *

Max didn't ride the bus. She had Jordan drop her off. It was normal to not want to go to school, wasn't it? It was normal to feel nervous. Right? She made a face. "Can't you just home school me?"

Jordan looked at her. "Well, of course, hun!" she yelled. "I'll also cook you breakfast in the morning and read you a bedtime story befor I tuck you in for..." She broke into laughter, unable to finish her sentence. "Phew... Couldn't say that with a straight face," she admitted, wiping her eyes.

Max frowned.

"Mkay, get out the car," Jordan said. She nudged her. "Get. Go. Go. Go."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Max asked, crossing her arms.

"What?"

Max eyed her. "You know what..."

Jordan looked perplexed, but slowly came to a realization. "Oh!" She leaned over the back of the chair, grabbing her purse from the back seat. She dug into it, pulling out a small Tonka truck.

Max grinned. "The bone crusher!" she yelled. "Rad!" And, with that said, she opened the door and slid out, running towards the front of the school.

Jordan rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Benji," she mumbled.

* * *

Max stared at her schedule. Math. Ugh... She hadn't math. Like just about every other fifteen year old sophomore in high school.

"Hey, look, a new kid!"

Well, that made since. You point out the new kid. As if they weren't new enough already... She fixed her backpack and kept walking.

She grinned. Second hour, English. That class was easy enough. But, first she had to get through math.

* * *

You know how the teachers in stories always introduce the new students? None of Max's teachers made her do that. Which is what she'd half expected... She didn't really mind though. Seeing as everyone thought she was a weirdo. And she was... That did make it alittle tricky to find friends, though...

If asked to pic one, lunch was the worst part of the day for her. And, maybe sort of the best too...

Max stood in the lunch line, looking over the food. She was never fond of any school's lunch, and was probably gonna skip on the food anyways.

"Nothing appetizing here," she mumbled to herself, ducking under the brass pole and walking off. Backing away from said pole, she bumped someone.

"Hey, what where you're going!"

"Of course," she said. "This was only bound to happen..."

She turned towards the person. A girl. She looked older than her, probably a senior. She was tall, platnuim blond, with big assets. "Oooh, hello Anti-Max," Max said, chuckling.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked, making a face.

Max grinned. "Nothing."

"Whatever," the girl said. She rolled her eyes. "Are you new or something?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"'Cause you are _the_ picture of a burn-out." Burn out? She thought that was only in Mean Girls...

The girl looked at her jacket. "Smiley...?"

"No, it's SMiley!"

"What's the difference?"

"The M is LOUDER!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, weirdo..."

The girl began to walk off, but was stopped by someone calling her. "Hey, Sherri!"

Max turned towards the voice. There was a boy there. He was tall with brown hair, pulled into braids and glasses. He dressed slightly casual, unlike the girl who looked as though she was coming from a magazine party. His skin was caramel colored, with hazel eyes to match. She stopped and turned towards him. "Hi Darryl!" she said.

The boy hugged her, holding his lunch tray away from his body. He looked at Max. "Who's that? She looks alittle burn-out... Cool."

Sherri rolled her eyes, again. "I don't know," she said, walking away. "Come on, lets eat."

Darryl stayed behind. He looked at Max. "What's up?" he said. "Name's Darryl. You new here?"

Max laughed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. They began mutually walking.

"Yeah, sorta." He chucked.

"I'm Max," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it short for something?"

"Um.. Let's go ahead and say it's not." She laughed.

He made a face at her. "Okay then... I'll see you later, okay? Nice meetin' you Max." He jogged off, towards the table where Sherri sat.

She smiled. "What a nice young man."

* * *

JD looked at his watch. He was currently staring at his watch, in front of a group of interns.

"Um, Dr. Dorian," Josephine said. "Aren't you supposed to be taking us on rounds?"

"Aren't you supposed to stop using that annoying voice?" JD shot back.

"Shut up, big meanie head!"

JD grinned, mischievously at her. "Yeah, _I'm _the big meanie head," he said, sarcastically.

He looked back at his watch. "It's four-thirty... Go do your jobs, please."

"You do _your_ job!"

JD smiled. "Shut up, Josephine..."

"I'm telling Ronald!"

"Who's Ronald?"

Suddenly, Max was next to him. "He's the attending you guys call 'Snoop-Dogg'," she said.

He tilted his head. "Is he?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen Perry?"

He shrugged. "Actually, not since this morning in the cafeteria. He called me Renee, then threw his muffin at me."

"Classic Dr. Cox."

"Yep."

* * *

Finally, rounds were finished for the day. Now, Dr. Cox simply had to answer every dumb question uttered by the peons working in this place. That would be easy enough.

"Perry Fo-Ferry, Banananana-Lo-Larry. Perry!"

He rolled his eyes. "Hello Max," he said, refusing to break his gait.

"People seem to get a kick out of rolling their eyes at me." She shrugged.

"How was school?"

"Everyone thinks I'm weird," she grinned. "Which I kinda am. So I don't mind. Oh, and there's the one black kid that was actually nice to me."

"Well, great for you. What's your plan now?"

"Catering!" she yelled. "For the party!"

"Okay then. You figure that out, while I go somewhere else." Perry suddenly turned a sharp corner. He ran into a gurney, falling back a couple of steps.

"Watch out!" the doctors pushing the gurney yelled. "He needs to get into surgery, now!"

Max swallowed. Carmel colored skin, broke through by streams of crimson red. Hazel eyes, hidden behind glasses, and braided brown hair. "Darryl...?" she asked.

He looked at her, pain covering his face. "Oh..." he mumbled. "Hey Max."

Befor she could reply, he was wheeled off.

A whale of a cry broke through the halls. "These stitches hurt!"

Max rolled her eyes. That was definatly Anti-Max... She checked. Yup. Stupid girl.

Who cared about her? She was going to check on Darryl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**Phantomviola **won by a freaking _landslide!_ You guys SUCK! But I still love you. That's creepy... Anyways.

Her review said: "_Ogasp._ _Bye-bye random guy Max likes! Did she bring her camera to school?  
What's "burn-out" mean? It's the Tonka Truck! YAY! __  
__"Seeing as everyone thought she was a weirdo. And she was... "  
HAHAHAHA!"_

A "burn-out", my good friend, is a term used for students at a high school that can't quiet put them self into a social class. Also know as a lame, a loser, or that weird kid in the back of the class that thinks it's okay to masturbate during lectures.

Thanks for being interesting!

I haven't updated in awhile. I feel as though you guys deserve this. It's short... Like stupid short. But I feel bad, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Scrubs, that should wouldn't be have as good as it is now.

* * *

_Click!_

"Is that really necessary?"

"Is what?"

"The picture thing!"

Max grinned, sitting the the chair next to Darryl. "Not really. I just like taking pictures is all."

Darryl almost smiled. "Is that right?"

Max smiled.

Turk spun in a small circle in front of Darryl's door and stopped. "I'm a miracle worker!" he yelled.

"Hey, Turk," Max said. "What's up?"

"Nothin'," he said. "'Sept I just cut two whole _bullets_ out of ya friend here!"

Darryl did smile then. "Oh, is that so?" he said. He shifted on the bed. "I thought it was three..."

Turk walked, triumphantly towards Darryl. "Brotha to a brotha," he said. "Are you in a gang?"

Darryl raised an eyebrow. "Naw," he said. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then how'd you get shot?"

Darryl sat up, slowly. "Wrong place, wrong time. Anyone would of gotten shot. Even my girlfriend cut up her arm."

Girlfriend. Max sighed. Sherri, the Anti-Max.

"So, I bet your girlfriend's some bangin' shawty, huh?" Turk asked.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Sorry..."

After a moment or two, a blond head stuck through the door.

"Hello, Anti-Max," Max said, grinning.

Sherri made a face. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Max's lip quirked. "Think about it."

She rolled her eyes at her. "Darryl, my mom's here. So, I'm gonna be going." She blew a kiss at him. "Bye!" And then she walked off.

Max choked back a laugh. "That was a reasonable way to say goodbye to your boyfriend..."

Turk chuckled. "Ah, you kids and your love!"

"Turk!" this was Carla, leaning over the thresh hold of the door. "We need to go. There's a sale on shoes at..."

Suddenly, Turk and Darryl's heads drifted, and a heavey sigh released from their lips.

Carla smiled. "Great! In about twenty minutes, say lacy bras."

Turk and Darryl's head's snapped back.

"Where?"

"What color were they?"

Max laughed. "Strappy sandals."

"Shoes..." they muttered.

"Ha! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. I need to go get some decor- ... things... with Elliot. I'll be back. Don't forget, twenty minutes."

Max raised an eyebrow. "Things?" she mumbled. "Elliot...?" She stared at Carla. "Decor-? ... With?" She stood up. "I'm going with. Elliot's not ruining this party."

"Aw, how'd you figure out!?"

"Carla, Carla, Carla... Everyone here's as predictable as a toothpick."

"What?"

"Just go."

* * *

Elliot leaned against the railing of the emergency ramp, and sighed. She checked her watch. "Where the heck is Carla?"

"Live Carla, or dead Carla?"

Elliot looked to her left, to find Janitor standing at her side. She tilted her head. "Live Carla."

"Oh. Well, that cancels out the dumpster."

"I hope it does..."

"Elliot Reid!"

Elliot spun around and caught sight of Carla, walking with Max. "Frick!"

As the two exited the hospital, Elliot give Carla the stink-eye.

Carla made a face at her. "Don't give me the stink-eye. She figured out on her own..."

Elliot frowned. "Now I'm not gonna be able to get _anything!"_

Max gave Elliot an apologetic look. "You'll _help,_" she said. "But you will _not_ buy the whole store."

Elliot smiled. "Yay!" She began to do the cabbage-patch. "I get to sho-op! I get to sho-op!"


	12. Chapter 12: My Screwup Too

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**My Screwup Too**

So, this is the chapter everyone's been waiting for! You gasped when you read the title didn't you? "HOLY CRAP! MY SCREWUP TOO!? OH NO! AAAAAHHHH!" Yeah. That's you. After you read the title.

I'm taking **VampireCello's **advice. I'm gonna have a few guest characters show up from past episodes. However, I'm not gonna tell you who. Not necessarily Dan or Molly either, **VC. **Haha. I totally abbreviated your name.

Remember the episode of Scrubs when Perry and Turk are talking to JD about how a baby changes how you think, guys? JD said to Turk that he was gonna "drop some knowledge on his brown ass." Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

**Disclaimer: **Scrubs can dance if they want to. They can leave their friends behind. 'Cause their friends don't dance and if they don't dance then they're no friends of mine. SAFETY DANCE! I don't own Scrubs.

* * *

Elliot held up a giant, glow-in-the-dark witch, holding a goblin. Max examined it. She shook her head. "Frick..." Elliot mumbled. "This is so not fun anymore..."

Max smiled. "Sorry, friend. I just think a giant, creepy, glow-in-th-dark witch is alittle too scarey for a children's party."

Elliot looked at the decoration and suddenly jumped, as if just noticing how freakish it was. She sat it down, wiping off her hands like she'd touched something gross.

Carla held up a small jack-o-lantern shaped light that smiled happily with on lone tooth. "What about this?" she asked.

Max pointed to the cart a couple feet away from them. "Toss it in the cart."

Carla smiled proudly, tossing the pumpkin into the cart.

Elliot grimaced. "Show off..."

"What?" Carla stared at Elliot, almost menacingly.

"Nothing."

"Better be... 'Cause I'm from the block."

Max chuckled. "Block..."

* * *

"Hey, JD!" Turk called, fallowing his friend into Darryl's room.

"Sup, SCB?" he asked, checking Darryl's wounds.

"What are you being for Max's Halloween party?"

JD laughed, almost ignorantly. "As if you didn't already know my African American amigo."

Turk noticed Darryl give JD the slightest look, and then look at Turk. JD didn't seem to notice with Darryl pointed his way and mouth, 'He's white.'

Turk nodded. "Very white," he whispered.

JD looked up. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing... Anyways, what's you're costume plan?"

JD rolled his eyes. "Dr. Acula! Duh."

Turk looked off, dazed. "Of course..." he mumbled.

"You can be Dr. Blackula."

Turk looked at him. "Dude, it doesn't work the same."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't JD."

"Yes it does! See, look..."

* * *

Perry looked up at the television. Being on-call kinda sucked. But, he didn't mind it _too _much. The hospital seemed to be running smooth anyways. He checked his watch. Ten fourty-seven. Okay. He should probably call Jordan... Nah, if there was an extream problem, she'd ring him.

Rich Girl. Why the heck hadn't he changed that pager song yet? He shook the thought away, unlatching the hook from a belt loop.

Carla's number. _Elliot made Max angry. Max disappeared. Call ASAP._

What? He stood up. The quick thought of why they hadn't upgraded to cellphones made a quick appearance in his thoughts, then went away. He raced out the door, to the nearest phone and rang up Carla.

The ringing seemed to take forever.

Max missing. This was bad... But, then again, Max could probably take care of herself. She was tough. Like her...

"Hello?"

"Carla, what do mean Max disappeared?"

"We were checking out decorations at the party store, and her and Elliot were talking. Then all of a sudden, Max started yelling at her and she stormed off!" Carla took a breath befor sputtering out more of her story. "Elliot keeps saying she didn't do anything. But Max... She just... Exploded!"

_Click!_

Ah, well, there she was. "Nevermind Carla. She's right here."

"Really? Does she look ma-" He hung up the phone. Carla'd be fine. One hang-up wasn't a big deal.

He look towards Max. She was kneeled on the floor, holding her camera to her face. She snapped a picture of the several doctors and nurses walking through the hall. She looked at Perry for a moment. "Yo Per-Per," she said.

He sat down on the floor next to her. "Hey Max," he said.

"Carla told you I ditched her and Elliot?"

"Yeah."

"Elliot's fault..."

"Well..." he began, slightly uncomfortably." What'd she do?" Perry shifted on the floor. Max looked at him for a moment. "Oh, right. She's Barbie."

Max chuckled. She sunk onto the floor, and sat with her legs crossed, facing Perry. "Yeah she is."

"Wanna..." Ugh, he couldn't believe he was saying this! He swallowed. "Talk... about it?" He squeezed his eyes shut.

Max laughed again, snapping a picture of Perry. "Talking? Sure you're good with the big conversations, Per-Per?"

He laughed. "Not at all."

She shrugged. "Then it's cool."

"You sure?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Hm. You dad was never too hesitant to talk."

No doubt he saw the dropping of her face. And immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, um, about that..." Max said, scratching her head. "I've been sorta trying to be nice and ignore it. But um..." She stood up, gathering her camera in her palm. "As much as you guys really want me to be... I'm not Ben. I'm just... not."

Perry stared for a moment. It was weird. 'Cause he knew that befor he saw Max, he always saw Ben.

She half smiled at him. "I'm gonna go ahead and start on home. I know it's, like, eleven o'clock. But, I'm a tough gal. Kinda like Him." She winked and started off, a low whistle breaking from her lips.

He didn't exactally watch her walk away. He stood up, listening to her tune: _I remember the sounds. Your November downtown. Iremember the truth. A warm December with you. But I don't have to make this mistake. And I don't have to stay this way._

Perry walked across the hall to the Nurse's station. He took hold of the lifted counter top and repeatedly smacking himself against the head with it.

_If only I would wait._


	13. Chapter 13

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

Okay, so this is really bugging me. **I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU IF MAX WILL DIE OR NOT! **So stop asking.

I love that **Hooch-Is-Crazy **reviewed like one million times, just to fix one mistake. Haha!

The list of songs are just the songs on my myspace, minus afew.

**Disclaimer: **Scrubs is Loony-McAnal. But we love it anyways, and wish we all owned it. DAMN YOU BILL! DAMN YOU!

* * *

JD leaned against the palm of his hand, staring straight ahead at Dr. Cox befor glancing down at his watch. He'd been smacking his head against that desk for ten minutes...

"What's he doing?" Turk suddenly asked, appearing at his side.

"I'd say trying to give himself a concussion," JD said.

"Why?" Turk asked, making a face.

"I don't know."

_That was a lie. I knew. And I saw everything that happened between Max and Dr. Cox. But, for the sake of no one beating my head in, I wasn't going to tell. You see, Max had just told Dr. Cox that she wasn't Ben and pretty much never would be. And by the look on Dr. Cox's face, he'd only just realized when she said so._

Turk raised an eyebrow. "Okay then... So, I'm gonna go get on the computer and find a costume. Wanna help?"

"Nah... I think I'll stay and see how long he keeps this up."

"I've got a box of Banana Twins."

JD's eyes darted to Turk. "Banana Twins?"

"Yup. Moist sponge cakes with banana fillings." Turk gave JD a thumbs-up.

JD nodded. "I'm in."

"Good. Lets roll."

* * *

Jack sat up in his bed. Something smelled... sweet. He smiled, as any five year old would do when smelling something delicious. Max was baking!

He quickly rolled out his bed and darted for the door. "Cookies!" he whispered, swinging the door open and running out. If he knew anything about numbers, which wasn't that much, he knew that since it was dark out that the one next to the twelve ment that he _wasn't_ supposed to be up. But, who could resist cookies? He couldn't.

Jack whizzed through the living room, straight into the kitchen....

Only to find Max _not_ baking any cookies.

He pointed a finger at her and frowned. "You tricked me!"

Max lifted a brown, stringy, cake-like food out of a pan filled with grease and sat it on a plate. "Did I?" she asked, grinning.

"Yes! You're making stringy cake! Not cookies!"

"They're funnel cakes, little buddy. And I made them 'cause I didn't have a bad dream. Just a weird one. I made like, eight for some reason. Wanna try one?" She broke off a piece of one and brought it over to Jack, leaning infront of him. She brushed her hair from her face with her hand and held it out infront of him.

He looked at the "funnel cake" suspiciously for a moment befor taking it in his hands. He purced his lips. "Is it yummy?"

"Oh, just fan-freakin'-tastic," she said, grinning.

Jack took the food in his hand, and stuffed it in his mouth quickly. He chewed it for a moment befor swallowing and smiled. "Yum!"

Max gave him a big smile and sat down on the floor. But... she looked sad.

"Maa-aax," he said, sitting on the floor infront of her. "You're smiling, but your eyes look sad."

She tilted her head. "W-what...?" she said, as though she were confused.

He smiled, totally clueless. "You have big sad eyes."

Max almost smiled, and then looked away from Jack. She nodded. "Yeah, I sorta do."

* * *

Perry opened his eyes, looking at his surrounding. He was in a hospital bed. "What happened...?" he asked, not even completely sure if someone was in the room with him.

Carla showed up in his vision, slightly blurred. "In layman's terms, you beat yourself into a concussion," she said, sticking a thermometer into his mouth.

"What the hell, Carla?" he said, through the thermometer, trying to get it out of his mouth.

"Shut up. You could have a fever. Now hold still or I'll make you."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Who's my doctor?"

As if called on cue, JD stepped into the room. "Carla, what was so important that you had to drag me away from costume shopping and Banana Twins?" he asked, angrily.

"Dr. Cox gave himself a concussion, and you were one of the doctors on call. So, you're Dr. Cox's doctor," she said.

JD's face lit up. "_Really!_" he yelled.

"Oh crap!"

"Now, Dr. Cox, don't think that I'm gonna be immature about this. I saw what hapened between you and Max and I'm gonna be sure to comfort you."

Perry looked absolutely disgusted.

"Oh, did I just say? I meant....." JD searched his mind for a safty phrase. "Banana hammock!"

"Get out."

"But..."

"Get out!"

JD spun around and scurried out the room.

"I'm gonna beat his head in..."

Carla leaned onto the side of the bed. "So," she said. "What _did_ happen between you and Max?"

"Aw, geez..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat in the cafeteria of Sacred Heart, scribbling into a notebook.

Catering.... Carla helped her with that.

Decorations.... What a time _that_ had been.

Music...... She hadn't done music yet!

"Okay, that oughta be easy..." she said to herself, flipping to another page. She suddenly found herself writing down whatever song came to mind.

Moment, We Sleep Forever by Aiden; Superman, Overkill, Lonly Boy by Lazlo Bane; Alive With The Glory Of Love, Baby Girl I'm A Blurr by Say Anything.

Okay, so she was gonna need alittle help with music...

"Hey, Max." She looked over. It was the bald guy again. What was his name...?

"Hey...... Bill...?" she asked.

"It's Ted," he said.

"Oh. My bad," she said.

"My band was here yesterday. Where were you...?"

Max blinked afew times. "Band...." she said, racking her brain. "Oh! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Go get them right now! I'll listen now!"

He nodded. "Okay then." And with that, he walked off.

Max went back to her notebook, staring at the words she'd written. A tray was sat infront of her suddenly, along with a blond haired doctor. "Hi Max," she said.

Max held up the piece sign and smiled. "Sup, Elliot?"

Elliot tilted her head at her. "You're not... mad at me?"

Max tilted her head the other way. "No I'm.... not..." She said. "Should I be?"

Elliot threw her hands into the air. "Well you did a good job of going off on me yesterday!"

Max grinned. "Yeah, I did..."

"So.. you're not mad at me...?"

"Nah. Yesterday was a week point. It's all good in the hood, my home slice."

"Home slice?"

"Yeah." Max smiled and stood up, gathering her notebook and walking off.

* * *

Perry threw his feet off the side of the bed and stood up. "Yyyep," he said. "Leaving now."

"But, you shouldn't move too much!" Carla said.

"For goodness sake, Carla, I know what I can and can't do."

Carla rolled her eyes at him, and he rolled his eyes back.

"Do people enjoy rolling their eyes...?"

It was almost like Max appeared in their room. Carla jumped. "Oh my God, you scared me almost to death!"

Max grinned. She snapped a picture. "Queso!"

She glared at Perry. "Sup, Per-Per?" She smiled.

He grinned sarcastically at her. "Max," he said.

"I've almost got all the plans ready," she told him. "I just have to...."-she flipped open her notebook-"get a DJ, 'cause I my taste in music is seriously warped... An' make flyers."

He nodded. "Well, that's... good."

She looked up at the ceiling, dazed. "I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something, though..."

* * *

"I just can't help but feel like I should be apologizing..." Elliot said, staring over the cafeteria table at JD. "I mean, Max is always so nice! I feel like I need to do something for her!"

"Like what?" JD asked. "Max is super cool. And... fifteen. If she says she's fine, she's probably fine."

Elliot gave him a look. "You know nothing about teenaged girls, do you...?"

JD tilted his head, escaping into a daydream.

_"You know, Tina," Dr. Cox said, pacing infront of me. "You've just stared your period. And though this might cause some problems for you, you must always wear your sanitary items. And don't you __**dare**__ sit on my white couch."_

_He stopped infront of me and stared. A JD with blond pig tails, wearing a school-girl uniform. "Yes sir," I said, holding a math book to my chest._

"I'd be the most popular beyotch in school," he said, smiling softly to himself.

"That draws the line, Ted!" someone suddenly yelled.

Elliot and JD looked to their left to see Ted standing with his band. One of the members pulled off a bad toupee and threw it across the room. "I quit! You keep tricking us into believing that this girl wants us to perform at a party! So, I just quit!"

"Aaaw, you can't quit," Ted said, sulkily. "We need....." He thought about his words for a moment. "You're gonna quit anyways...."

"How sad..." JD mumbled.

"Yeah..." Elliot said.


	14. Chapter 14:My Longest Chapter Yet

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

There's gonna be some SERIOUS CHEESINESS in this chapter. So be warned.

I used a translator for the Spanish part of this chapter. I only take Spanish one, so I'm not as good as I wish I was. And, the party chapter will not be posted today, 'cause I'm behind my deadline, and I have to take small children trick-or-treating.

I only fixed spelling mistakes in this chapter, for sake of time. Sorry for grammer errors.

It was asked by **PhantomViola **what I'm being for Halloween. I'm gonna be Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. Only, like, stabbed in the gut and dead. :D

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Scrubs' keeper.

* * *

_I wouldn't call it weird that Max was such an influence in the lives of the people working in Sacred Heart. As a metter of fact, I'd say that the way she just showed up and warped our idea of the norm was probably the best thing to ever happen to us._

JD lifted a chart, then dropped it on the Nurse's Station counter. He lifted the chart again. He dropped it again.

_As I played 'Drop The Chart' I felt as though I was being watched...._

He looked up, coming face to face with Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian. "Sammy!"

Kim peaked from behind the child and grinned. "Hi JD," she said.

"Kim?" he asked, as though he couldn't believe it was her. He took a hold of Sam and hugged him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"This kid named Max called and told us about a Halloween party tomorrow. She told us we should come down!"

"Oooh.... Wowwww.... That's... That's..."

"Great? Fantastic? Awesome? Cool?" Max walked up to them, shooting adjectives at JD. "I mean, what can be better than seeing your son?"

"Nothing," JD said.

_Except having a song made of chocolate...._

"But, how'd you get their number?"

Janitor walked up then, shaking a ring full of keys. "I think I can answer that question."

JD blinked, slowly coming to a realization. "Oh my God, Max, you're dressed like a girl!" He screamed out of complete terror, and Sam screamed just because he could.

Max frowned, looking at her outfit. She wore a pink Cami, covered by a black cardigan, and a black mini-skirt. On her feet were a pair of black flats with little pink hearts on them. "Yeah, I know... Jordan made me wear this today. It's absolutely horrifying, I know..."

"I think you look nice," said Janitor. "Like a respectable young lady."

Max smiled. "Thanks, Boss!" she said.

"No problem," he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a slice of an old apple. He put it in JD's pocket.

"What the hell was that for?!" JD yelled.

Janitor shrugged. "You just still don't get how this works, do you?"

* * *

Perry blinked. Why'd he have this Darryl kid's chart?"

Turk looked at him. "JD traded off with you after you beat yourself into a concussion."

"Okay, look!" Perry yelled, throwing his hands into the air. Anyone within earshot looked his way. "How abotu everyone stop talking about this concussion thing, okay? If I hear one more person mention it, I'll get you! And I'll get you good! Understand?"

A unison "Yes Dr. Cox," rang through the hall, and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Good." Perry rolled his eyes.

"You know what you could use?" Turk asked him.

"Uh, let me guess.... Turtle-Head _not_ fallowing me?"

"Nope. You could use a chill-pill, man!" Turk broke into laughter.

Perry stopped walking and faced Turk. "Ghandi, if I hear one more word out of you, I'm gonna-"

"Ah, Perry Cox!" rang a familiar voice.

Perry turned, face twisting in horror. "Oh God," he mumbled. "Halloween really is near.... I've only heard myths about this..... But... It's the return of the Bobcat!"

"Yo!" Turk yelled, holding up his hand to Dr. Kelso. "Wassup!?"

Bob looked at his hand, the walked pass towards Perry. "So, Perry, how's the hospital working for ya?"

"Well, completely fine until I saw the wrinkled, melting face of the Devil himself, standing infront of me. Now, I think I'll make a suggestion. If you're not sick..... you get the hell out of this hospital." Perry smiled big.

"But, that won't be nessisary, Perry!" he yelled. "I was invited, you see?"

"Invited? By who?"

"Some nice young man named Max," he said. "He seemed very nice over the phone. I wish I had a son like him..."

"Well, you already do, Bobbo. Max is a girl. Short of Maxien."

Bob looked at the floor. "Well, what do you know..."

Turk shrugged off the conversation then, walking the other way. He made his way towards the Nurse's Station, spotting JD and others as he arrived. "Is that Mini-Vanilla-Bear I see over there?" he asked, loudly.

JD held Sam over his head. "Choco," he said in a high-pitched baby voice. "Choco, it's me, MVB!"

Turk slow-jogged towards JD and the others and took hold of Sam. "Look at youuuu," he said. "One day, you're gonna marry my daughter."

Max tilted her head. "What?" she asked.

Turk looked objective. "Nothing," he said.

"It's not like Turk and I planned out our kid's lives or anything," JD said, taking Sam back in his arms.

Turk's phone began to ring a familiar tune.

"It's Guy Love... That's all it it," he sang.

JD joined in. "Guy love, he's mine I'm his!"

And, suddenly, everyone was quietly singing along. "There's nothing gay about it in our eyes..."

Kim looked at the ceiling. "That was weird."

"I agree," said Max.

Picking up his phone, Turk said, "You called Turk, you got him. Wassup?" It went quiet for a moment as he listened to the person on the other end. His suddenly frowned in disgust. "Aw, man!" he yelled, slamming the phone shut.

He looked at Max. "I'll get you for this..." he said, pointing a finger at her.

She looked back and forth. "What did I do?"

Turk's pointing became more intense befor he jogged off, towards the front of the hospital.

As he walked around the corner, towards the hospital commons, a pair of keys went flying at his face.

"Hey, jackass," said Carla's only little brother, Marco Espenosa.

Turk caught the keys, automatically and held them out to his left, dropping them into the trash can at his feet. He stuck his tounge out at him. "Tu es la mosca en mi sopa," he said, bitterly.

Marco rolled his eyes. "How long you been praticing that one?"

Turk laughed, stepping up to him. "I speak fluent Spanish now, sucka!" he said.

Marco's eyes widened in surprise. "Que?" he asked.

"Yeah," Turk said, getting in his face. "Lo siento that you didn't know that. Brotha."

Marco jumped at him, ready to fight, but just in time, Carla broke it up. "Marco, Turk! If you fight in this hospital I'll divorce, and/or disown you! And don't think I won't, 'cause I'm not scared of either on of you, 'cause I'm from the block!"

Marco smiled at her. "Mi la hermana!" he said, hugging her. She hugged him back.

Turk rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Sammy," JD said. "I gotta go find Elliot. Go to mommy." JD handed Sam over to Kim. "I'll see you later," he said to her, turning to walk off.

She nodded. "Bye, JD," she said.

Max took picture of Sam and Kim, neither of which were expecting it, and the fallowed JD.

"So, JD, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be..." He looked over at her, and lost his train of thought. "I'm sorry, I just really can't take you seriously in that outfit."

Someone that walked by the two wolf-whistled at her. She spun around, facing an orderly. She gave them the stink-eye. "Are you one of the assholes that threw tennis balls at me?" she asked.

He looked back and forth. "Yeah," he said. "So?"

"Well, one, you're like freaking twenty. And two..." She grabbed a random chart from someone and threw it at his face.

"Ow!" he yelled.

JD laughed. "Serves you right," he said.

"Anyways," Max said, as they spun around, continuing as though that scene hadn't happened. "What are you being for Halloween, JD?"

"Something of my own creation!" He yelled. "I'm going to be the amazing Dr. Acula!"

"Oh, like a vampire doctor?" she asked.

"Yup," said JD. He abruptly stopped walking, standing in the middle of a crowded hallway. "Has anyone in this hall seem Dr. Reid?!" he yelled.

Everyone pointed towards a supply closet.

JD made a face_. Hm... that's odd..._ He and Max turned towards the closet.

He reached for it slowly, turning the knob as though something dangerous would be on the other side.... and swung it open.

"Elliot!" JD yelled, flabbergasted.

Max chuckled.

Elliot stopped sucking the skin from her current hook-up's face and looked at JD.

JD looked at her hook-up. "Dan?!"

Dan smacked on a piece of gum. "Hey, lil bro," he said. He looked back to Elliot. "I think we migh have eachother's gum."

Max chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me," she said, casually turning and walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perry had decided he had enough of talking to the devil of Sacred Heart's past, and went to check on his newly attained patient, Darryl.

It _almost_ surprised him to find Max inside, the two kissing on his bed. Just almost, though. He raised an eyebrow, and cleared his throat, loudly.

The teens almost instantly stopped, facing the doctor. Max raised a finger and opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to decide against it, and walked out the room sheepishly.

Darryl looked at his hands. "I um..."

"Just stop there, kid. All I wanna know: Why the hell were you sucking my daughter's face? And you better have a damn good explanation, or I'll make sure two more bullets enter your chest."

Darryl blinked, obviously trying to think of an explaination. "Um..."

Perry smiled. "You might be leaving this hospital today," he said. "But I promise you, I'll end it." His smile formed into a grimmace, and he turned, leaving his room.

"Daughter?"

Perry looked to his right. Max stood, leaning against the wall. "Don't even start, Max. You're in _big_ trouble."

"Okay then," she said. "_Dad."_

Perry groaned, starting down the hall.

"I hope I didn't make you too mad. _Dad._" Max grinned, fallowing behind him. "Will you ever forgive me? _Dad?"_

Perry rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three other unexpected visitors arrived the next day, Halloween. Danni came back into town, greeted sourly by JD and Max. Molly Clock came along, and so did Dr. Kevin Casey.

It's wouldn't be surprising if no one noticed the other three visitors, however. It wasn't the plausible that anyone could see them.

"My neck feels empty..."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm missing a couple of organs."

"Both of y'all can shut up. I honestly don't care."

Jill Tracey tilted her head. "You know, we probably wouldn't hang out in this ghostly way if all three of us didn't die in the same hospital?"

Laverne Roberts looked at her. "Jill, hunny, I'm a woman of God. I just came down 'cause he told me to."

Ben Sullivan chuckled. "That's weird. He told me the same thing. But it was more like, 'BEN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO EARTH!!!"

Laverne rolled her eyes. "You better watch it, Ben. Just cause you two are stuck down here with unfinished bussiness doesn't mean you gotta bad mouth the lord. Now hurry up and take care of your business. I got stuff to do."

Ben smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Laverne pointed. "There she is. You just gotta let her know you're here."

Ben's expression became unreadable as he turned towards the teen-aged girl, walking with Perry, a box of Halloween decorations in her hands. She was dressed like him, she even wore his camera around her neck. He looked back at Laverne. She nodded. "Go ahead, hunny."

He walked off after them, listening to their conversation.

"So, Max," said Perry. "You're dressed like you are every day. Are you changing or something?"

"I'm already wearing my costume," she said.

Ben smiled. How'd he make such a pretty girl?

Perry looked at her. "Really? Then what are you?"

She grinned. "Doesn't the camera give it away? I'm Ben Sullivan."

Perry stopped, looking at her. She stopped too. Perry smiled big. "I hadn't even noticed that. Clever."

Ben thought for a moment, feeling a lump growing in his throat. If he let her know he was there, he'd go to heaven, and never see his daughter again. How could he do that to himself? He couldn't. He could wait alittle whiled longer for heaven...


	15. Chapter 15

**Scrubs**

**My Idea Of The Norm**

Oh my goodness. Best Ben joke _ever_ in this chapter. Just... the best ever. That's all I have to say about it....

Only one more chapter to go, folks!

And, if anyone's wondering. My Halloween sucked. Ha! How about you guys?

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Scrubs' keeper.

-----------------------------------------

Elliot smiled. "Molly!" she yelled as she ran down the hall towards her past-mentor.

"Elliot!" Molly yelled, doing the same.

They tried to hug each other, but it was impossible. Molly Clock was dressed as a Clock.

Instead, they just shook eachother's hands.

"Oh my goodness, Molly, I've missed you so much! You wouldn't _believe _how much has gone on since you've left! I mean, seriously! There was the-"

"Elliot, calm down. It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Molly smiled at her.

"Bleh," said a voice, coming up behind Molly. "Dr. Acula _vants_ to _suck_ your _blood-ah!"_

Molly turned around and smiled. JD was dressed in fake-blood spattered Scrubs with a black cape and his hair was up alittle crazier than usual. "Hi, JD!" she said.

JD grinned a 'I'm-so-happy-to-see-you-again-'cause-there's-a-chance-we-can-do-it' grin at her. "Hey, Molly."

"Aw, that's a 'I'm-so-happy-to-see-you-again-'cause-there's-a-chance-we-can-do-it' grin," she said. "And I apreciat the offer, but I really can't..."

JD frowned, looking at the floor. "Okay..."

Molly turned back to Elliot. "So, what are you for Halloween?"

"Oh, I don't dress up for Halloween anymore," she said. "One year, me and my friend went trick-or-treating, and this guy showed us a picture of some lady's bajingo... Then... he showed us _he _had a bajingo... Three days later, my friend hung himself..."

JD looked at her. "After awhile, did people just begin to realize that you were a suicide magnet?"

* * *

Dr. Kevin Casey maneuvered through the children, careful not to touch anyone. He made his way to the buffet line where cafeteria workers stood, scooping Halloween themed foods onto plates. He passed by the kids, cutting to the area where the punch was.

"Uh, hey," he said to the lady pouring the punch.

She looked at him, and shoved a cup out in front of her.

He looked at it. "Actually, can I have that one?" he asked, pointing at a different cup.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care..."

He began to reach for it, but stopped. "Wait, I think I want that one..." He began to reach for another one. "Nope... that's not it... Uh... Nope. Nope... Say, do you have any napkins?"

* * *

Kim hopped into the cafeteria, wearing a kangaroo costume. Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian was strapped to her chest, wearing an outfit of the same. She spotted Carla across the room and hopped her way towards her. "Hi Carla!" she said, when she was close enough.

Carla smiled at her, holding a pumpkin-dressed Izzy in her Scarecrow hands. "Aw, look at you two!" she praised.

"No, look at _you!_ You guys are adorable!"

"Thank you!" Carla said. "Did you see JD's costume?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Dr. Acula..."

"You know he'd writing a movie?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

Jordan stepped into the party, face painted green, a black witch's hat on her head. "Ugh...." she said. Any children that weren't her own, weren't worth seeing.

She looked at Jack, dress as a pirate, holding a foam sword.

Then she looked at Jennifer Dylan, dressed as a pumpkin, struggling to be comfortable in her stroller.

Now, Jordan looked ahead, spotting Carla and Kim and their children, talking. What was Isabella wearing? A _pumpkin_ costume?! Oh, no, no, no... That did _not_ fly well with Jordan... She was gonna have some problems tonight...

Jordan grabbed one handle of the stroller with one hand, and nudged Jack off to dance with the other, and head towards the costume stealer. "Hey, Carla!" she yelled, as nicely as a witch could as she headed over.

* * *

She sat alone in an empty patient's room. She held an old picture of Maxien Lear-Sullivan and Ben Sullivan close to her face. Perry stepped in, quietly, sitting in the bed across from her.

"What's up?" he asked as though he wasn't serious about the question.

Max looked at him, then back to the picture. "You know who my dad looks like?" she asked.

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess... Morgan Freeman?"

She laughed. "Brendan Fraser."

Perry stood up, walking to the chair she was sitting in. "Really? Let me see." He took the picture from her hands and stared at it. "Oh my God, you're right!"

Max laughed again and slid the picture back into her pocket.

"Why aren't you at your party?" Perry asked. "You planned the whole thing. Shouldn't you kinda _be _there?"

"Yeah, probably. I'm on my way."

"You seem sort of... off today. What's the problem?"

Max laughed out loud, then. "Dude, it's totally weird! I've felt like someone's been fallowing me _all day!"_

"That's weird? Maybe you should be in hiding."

"Shut up..." She stood up, and held Ben Sullivan's camera in front of their faces. "Queso!"

* * *

Ben watched them leave the room, and regretted the decision he'd made...

"So, what's up with that Darryl guy?" Perry asked, as the left the room.

"Well.... He has a girlfriend... Had a girlfriend. I guess I'm his girlfriend now." She chuckled.

"So... you stole him?"

"I guess. I think it's something you would do. I saw him, and decided I wanted him. So, I took him."

Perry laughed. "My teachings."

Ben sighed. Okay, so she hadn't actually _looked_ at the picture yet. So, he didn't have to go yet. But he knew he'd have to go very soon. And when he did, he wouldn't see Max ever again.

That was wrong... He'd see her. But, he wouldn't see the pretty teenage girl that resembled him so, so much ever again. He wouldn't see _that_ girl anymore. If he was alive for just four or five more years, he could have seen her alive. They could have _met._ Can you believe that? They could have _met._Dr. Kevin Casey sat at a table that he was able to find, pushed up against a wall. Children around him danced to some song or another that he'd never heard of. He was focused on his drink, holding a handful of napkins next to it. "Wait for it.... Wait for it...."

* * *

_Bam!_

He threw the napkins in his hand down on top of the cup, knocking it over. "Damn!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carla sat Isabella on the floor and let her fall onto her butt. She growled at Jordan.

Jordan held Jennifer in her arms, because she was hardly old enough to hold up her own head. "I'll destroy that costume before the night's over," she said.

"I'd like to see you try," Carla said. "I'll just sit you in a hot room and watch your face _pop!"_

The Todd appeared suddenly, dressed as a banana in a giant banana hammock. "Cat fight?"

And, the squabble began. Kim smiled, looking slightly afraid and backed away from the arguing women.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Perry stepped into the cafeteria. Max smiled to see that everyone looked like they were having fun. There were children with IVs and in wheelchairs that even seemed to be enjoying themselves.

She caught a glimpse of Darryl trapped in a group of children, circled around him. He waved and broke free of them, making his way towards her.

But he stopped in his tracks. Max looked alittle confused, but then turned around to find Perry pointing menicingly at the boy and mouthing 'I will kill you.'

For the first time, as far as she could tell, Max felt completely embarrassed. "Perry!" she yelled, frowning. She rolled her eyes at him, walking over to Darryl. "Dude, he's really not as frightening as you think he is."

"He just said he'd kill me!" Darryl yelled.

JD walked by, at the least opportune time and said, "He'll do it too. I saw him smack a rabbit for looking at him the wrong way once..."

Max's lip quirked. "Uh, not helping, Dr. Acula," she said.

JD hissed, holding his cape to his face and walked away, casually.

"Uh, Sherri's here," Darryl said. "Just so you know."

Max smiled for a moment. "Okay."

She knew she'd have to face off with the Anti-Max sooner or later. What difference did it make if it were at school, or at a hospital? And Max had gone through a couple of scenarios in her head of what could happened.

There was a tap on her shoulder then. She hadn't realized she'd gotten lost in her thoughts. She spun around, facing a very looking Anti-Max dressed in a Bumble-Bee costume. Before Max could think of what would happened again, the first scenario that she'd thought of happened.

It hurt when Anti-Max's fist connected with Max's jaw. Max's hand almost instantly reached for her cheek, mouth opened, utterly lost. She stumbled back a few steps, dazed. The music stopped then, and everyone looked at them. It was like a cheesy movie from the nineties...

"Ow," Max finally said.

Anti-Max stood across from her, arms crossed, a triumphant grin on her smug little face.

Max put her hands on her hips. "Y'know," she said. "I was thinking about what I'd do when you did that... I might pull out your hair, or drag you out into the streets... Just whoop that _ass. _But, I think I'll just... _surprise _you."

Anti-Max looked confused. Max smiled at her. "I'll just have you play a game I played once."

Anti-Max's face continued to drop in confusion. "Are you some kind of idiot? You're not gonna fight back?"

Max laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "Nah. I'm above that."

And the music was back on. The children began to dance again as though nothing had happened.

The Janitor and a couple of orderlies stepped over to Anti-Max. "Ever heard of Jiggly-Ball?" Janitor asked her.

"Whoa!" JD suddenly yelled, standing next to Turk; who was dressed cleverly as a medical doctor, docked out in light blue Scrubs. "That was like Encino Man!" JD continued.

Turk looked at JD. "That movie was made, like, sixteen years ago, dude."

"I know, but it's so dynamite!"


	16. Chapter 16: My Torn Apart Heart

****

Scrubs

**My Idea Of The Norm**

**My Torn Apart Heart**

I have two ideas for a sequel to this story.

One: JD's imagination wanders too far from home as he wonders what life would be like if Max were a boy.

Two: An accedent leading to the death of a main character. NOT MAX!

I have both ideas forming, and their both getting a stellar story line. I just can't choose which one I want to do... _That's _where you come in! Which do you like better? Idea one? Or idea two?

**Disclaimer: **Oooooooh, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? If he held a saw in his little paw, a ton of wood he could. I don't own Scrubs.

* * *

_Ugh... Any other day at Sacred Heart..._

JD sighed, hopping up onto the Nurse's Station counter. "I'm soooo bored, Carla!"

"JD, you better get off the counter," she said. "And, besides, you're at work. Go check on your patients."

"Evalynn!"

JD sighed, rolling his eyes. Another rant, another girl's name...

"Evalynn, I couldn't help but notice that you've been standing in the same spot for _most _of the time you've been on call! Now, I know during the day, you can just mosey around, have your interns do your work, and just _gush _over that cute guy in radiology. 'Oh, my God! He winked at me! He winked!'" Perry's rant took a quick intermission, and he mimicked a fake JD, and then composed his face. "But you can't do that right now. Just about all your interns are gone, and you need to be in the ICU. So-" He stopped again, beginning a straight gait down the hall. "Gooooooooooooooooo!"

JD rolled his eyes again. "Yup, just another day at Sacred Herat."

Carla raised her eyebrows. "That was very... ominous... Were you talking to me?"

"Maybe..." JD said, walking off, lazily towards the ICU.

* * *

Max blinked. "Okay, there's definitely something in the background of this picture..." she mumbled.

She'd been staring at the picture she took of her and Perry on Halloween for what felt like weeks; because it was weeks...

And, even though she'd been staring at it, she couldn't quite tell what that fuzzy white figure floating right above her head was. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven-forty pm. She was going to have to find Perry ans ask when he got off work. Whenever he got off, she could go home to fall asleep on the leather couch in the living room.

Max stood from her table in the cafeteria and started for the ICU, blinking several times to keep her eyes open. She thought it wasn't uncommon to find an on-call doctor in the ICU, where most problems occured, and this was true, seeing as she found JD there, flirting with a nurse named Claire that was completely uninterested.

"Yo, JD," she said, tapping his shoulder.

He spun around, his attention shifting from Claire to Max. "Hey, Max! What's up?"

"Shouldn't you be working, not hitting on the nurses?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Aw, come on, Max!" he yelled. "You're starting to sound like Perry!"

"Speaking of," she said, spinning around to face him. "Have you see Per-Per anywhere?"

JD thought for a moment. "No, actually. He's up here somewhere, though. I think..."

"Aw, that sucks. I need to know when I can go _home!"_

JD stopped and so did Max. "Why didn't you just go home with Jordan?"

"Because she's crazy," she said. "And she'd make me put on girlie clothes..."

JD's head tilted to the side, and he drifted off into a fantasy.

Max chuckled. "Wow," she mumbled, turning and walking off. "Perry..." she mumbled quietly. "Oh where is Perry....."

She walked past an empty patient's room then. Well, empty besides Percival Cox. He was standing very still, hands in the pockets of his white coat, staring very intently at the wall. Were his lips moving? Who was he talking to? He must be having a crazy moment...

"I'll come back later..."

* * *

"That's not answering my question." Perry flicked his noes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is. I mean, how _clear_ do you want this answer to be?" Ben grinned. "Think about it, Per-Per. If I talk to you, let _you _know I'm here, I can see her grow up for alittle bit longer."

Perry's face twisted up. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"No, no, remember than one time we were at that bar and that random chick ran up to us and was like-"

"Ben. Shut up," Perry said. "That's not important right now. I wouldn't even honestly believe this was happening if it weren't the second time it was going on. Now, if I'm hearing you right, you have to let Max know you're here to go to 'heaven' or forever be forced into purgatory?"

"Yup."

"And, you don't want to show her because then you'll miss her growing up?"

"Yeah, that's the main idea."

Perry frowned and spun towards the door. "Well, Ben, I'm just not gonna help you with that," he admitted. "If you want to get to your 'heaven' but you also want to see Max 'grow', you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself."

Ben fallowed him out the door. "Aw, c'mon Per-Per! That's not fair!"

Perry rolled his eyes. "I know." And then it was quiet.

* * *

"No one, no one, no oooooone! Can get in the way of what I feel for you! Oh oh oh oh ohhhh! Oh oh oh oh ohhhh! Oh oh oh oh oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"Max, please shut up."

"Dude, Alicia Keys is _raw!_" she yelled, listening to 'No One' come to an end. She grinned at Perry who sent a sarcastic grin back her way.

"Hey, Per-Per, I saw you talking to a wall earlier. What was up with that?"

"I'm crazy," he half-lied. "Crazy people talk to walls."

Max shrugged. "That's reasonable..."

* * *

Max was sleeping. That was the most obvious thing about the pretty little teen that lay across the couch. She held two pictures in her limp hand. Ben knew both of them too well by now.

One of both he and Max, a long time ago. The other taken weeks ago of Perry and Max.

If Ben really thought about it, heaven could wait. Nothing could break him away from watching his daughter grow, even if it she couldn't see him. Even if it meant purgatory. And what really mattered to him... was her.

Having to choose was hard. Having to pick between his soul and his daughter was almost too much the bare. But, he had to choose. And with the shattered pieces of his torn apart heart, he made his choice.

* * *

Yeah. Another day at Sacred Heart.

Dr. Cox ranted and belittled JD. Called him a girl's name.

Elliot lost something new that wouldn't fit in her tote bag and went screaming through the hospital looking for it.

Carla was all sass.

Turk and JD were.... Well, they were Turk and JD.

Everything was completely normal.

_Today's been really quiet..._ JD blinked, looking across the lunch table at Carla and Perry.

"Hey, Dr. Cox," JD began to say.

"No, Carol."

"But, you didn't even listen to what I was about to say!"

"I know. I just enjoy saying that to you."

"Jerk..."

It became ridiculously quiet, and suddenly a shrill voice screamed, "Oh my _God!"_

Every head in the lunch room jerked towards the door. Max was stomping inside in yet another outfit picked out for her by Jordan.

"Perry!" she yelled, waving a picture back and forth. "Perry, look! Look!" She ran up to him and shoved the picture in his face.

He looked at it closely. And his eyes widened. "Whoa..."

"What?" asked Carla. "Let me see." She leaned over, taking a glimpse at it. "Wow." she mumbled quietly.

_I wonder what it could be..._

JD's head slowly tilted to the left.

_"Wow!" Carla yelled._

_"I know!" Perry said in agreement. He shoved the picture at me._

_"Oh my goodness!" I yelled. "It's a dinosaur!"_

"JD! Look!" Max yelled, and JD's head snapped back forward. She held to picture up to him. It was a picture of her and Perry. In the background, however was a very transparent figure.

JD squinted. "Is that..." He blinked hard. "Wow."

_Ben Sullivan._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Maxien Lear-Sullivan was fifteen years old. Shoulder-length, wavy brown hair and bangs that cut right below her eyebrows. Her eyes were a pale blue and she wore a jacket the same color of her eyes every day, with blue jeans, army boots and a random shirt; she never really cared to check what was on it. Always, a digital camera could be found, handing from her wrist by a lanyard.

It had been two months almost since Max entered out lives. And you could ask anyone, not just me, and they would say that nothing was ever going to quite be the same. This teenaged girl simply showed up one day and the whole world seemed to change. This cool, quirky, weird girl simply showed up and completely warped our idea of the norm.

And I, John Dorian, wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
